O Diário de Mille Adrinna Snape
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Mille é uma hilária Sonserina transviada, e isso é facilmente percebível pelo seu diário. Mas talvez o maior indício de que alguma coisa anda errado com essa cabecinha é uma certa paixão não tão secreta pelo testapartida...
1. Cataplunf!

**Autora: **Ly Anne Black

**Gênero: **Comédia (Romance (imaginativo), Drama (emocional), Aventura (esbarrar com _ele _no meio do corredor))

**Shipper: **Super sem graça isso, ai vocês vão saber o final da fic! Tudo bem, é alguém e uma personagem original (esclarecedooor...!)

**Status: **Incompleta.

**Spoilers: **Do 1 ao 5.

**Sinopse: **Mille é uma hilária Sonserina transviada, e isso é facilmente percebível pelo seu diário. Mas talvez o maior indício de que alguma coisa anda errado com essa cabecinha é uma certa paixão não tão secreta pelo testa-partida... E uma inabilidade tremenda em oculta-la do resto do mundo

**Nota da Autora: **Oi, eu sou Ly Anne Black (ohhhh), e vos ofereço essa obra de arte, mas percebam bem não estou autorizando NENHUM ENGRAÇADINHO a plagiá-la. Apenas invadam a vida da Mille, morram de rir com suas peripécias e crises, e...

**Nota da intrometida da Mille (Snape): **Pode parar, sua publicadeira de segredos secretos alheios! Quem ler meu diário vai virar escarro de pufoso resfriado, OUVIRAM? E, seu projeto de autora peba, NÃO ME CHAME DESSE NOME HORRÍVEL!

**Continuação da Nota da Autora Interrompida: **Cala a boca, Adrinna! Ah, sim, como eu ia dizendo, depois de saber de TODOS os "segredos secretos alheios" dessa menina doida, me mandem reviews! Fala sério, seus preguiçosos, ninguém vai deixar os dedos no teclado se dizer o que achou!

**Mais uma Nota da Intrometida e Agora Injustiçada MILLE: **Que negocio é esse de "me mandem reviews? Quer dizer que eu gasto pena e tinteiro pra você, sua invasora imoral, receber todos os créditos? Nada disso! Olha aqui, BANDO DE MACUMADORES IMORAIS, façam o favor de ME dizer o que acharam do MEU diário. Mas podem mesmo mandar para o e-mail dela, meu computador não funciona aqui em Hogwarts mesmo, e o que me resta e confiar nessa Black desequilibrada que vai me enviar as corujas com as ENORME E ESPLICATIVAS E COMPLETAS E OPINATIVAS notas de vocês!

**Nota da Autora Exausta: **Qual é, Mille, deixa eles lerem logo! Pára de ser _nauseante_.

**Última Nota de Mille (ela disse que promete ser a última): **Nauseante não! Nauseante é aquele almofadinha-filho-de-perua-oxigenada!

**OBS: **Ela se refere à Draco Malfoy...

**Capítulo I**

**Cataplunf! **

Um dia qualquer, já que o calendário está á quarenta centímetros de distância... Talvez uma quinta feira, já que houve aula de poções no primeiro horário... De qualquer forma, é final de Setembro, mas eu gostaria que fosse junho e ainda estivéssemos de férias...

Gostaria que a pia fosse maior, assim eu poderia me afogar nela... Ou que o vasculhante do banheiro fosse mais largo, para que eu pudesse me jogar dessa maldita Hogwarts e me esmigalhar de encontro ao chão... Ah, espera, esqueci que estou nas masmorras... Droga! Nem posso me matar em paz!

Ok, eu e essa minha mania horrível de me refugiar no banheiro todas as quintas e terças feiras... Mas é simplesmente o único lugar em que posso me lamentar, sem que a Avenny me lembre que sou uma manteiga derretida... Por que ás terças e quintas? São os dias em que tenho aulas conjuntas com a Grifinória. Não, não tenho grifinoriofobia... Tenho é... esqueça, eu não quero denominar isso. Vamos melhorar. Tenho, digo, odeio, digo... Credo, eu estou realmente maluca hoje! Vamos recomeçar então: Nas quintas e terças tenho aula conjunta com o Harry, e com a maldita casa dele.

Ops, acabei de me lembrar que se o meu pai me ver chamando Harry de Harry ele basicamente me dá umas oitenta chibatadas, que nem aquelas mulheres das arábias recebem quando traem os maridos ou tiram os véus da cara... Hei, eu nem uso véu, e não tenho marido algum para trair!

Qual é o meu crime? Pensar em Harry Potter.

Que culpa tenho eu, se ele é basicamente o garoto mais TUDO do Reino Unido? Nem ele sabe o quanto _aqueles_ olhos verde esmeralda dele me atingem... Como metralhadoras trouxas, digamos assim.

Certo, estou enrolando com essa lenga-lenga, mas é que antes de escrever algum coisa séria preciso parar de chorar, estou deixando as páginas desse meu diário um verdadeiro pântano lamacento, com a diferença de que a vulga lama é azul.

99 de Hogwarts não fazem idéia de que o malvado professor Snape tem uma filha. Vamos fazer um levantamento... Dumbledore, McGonnagal, os outros professores, meu pai, Avenny (minha melhor, digo, única e impertinente amiga), e minha mãe. Ah, e o Ian, meu "adorado" puxa saco.

Eu não sou proibida de contar para ninguém que sou uma Snape. Era, até pouco tempo, porque Voldemort, o papa criancinhas, queria me pegar, para um pré-treinamento comensal, mas agora, além de eu não ser mais criancinha, parece que ele desistiu. No geral nem tenho como saber, já que vai chover alpiste no dia que eu souber "dos segredos da ordem". Mesmo assim, ninguém, além das pessoas citadas, sabe que sou uma Snape. Simplesmente porque eu não me dei ao trabalho de desfazer a mentirada. Meu sobrenome fictício é Lefay. Soa horrível, Mille Adrinna Lefay, parece propaganda de produtos de beleza. Eca!

Oh, Merlim, porque estou falando da minha vida idiota? Não foi para isso que tirei você da gaveta! Foi basicamente, simplesmente, somente para falar que... O HARRY ESBARROU HOJE EM MIM!

Perguntinha básica: Então porque eu estou me lamentando? Reposta básica: Eu não estou chorando. Se ficou parecendo isso lá no começo, desfaça a sua maldita expressão... Ok, ok, eu realmente estava chorando. De nervoso, e não de tristeza ou emoção (Emoção, há!).

Vamos voltar á história. Não fui eu quem esbarrou nele, porque eu sou uma pessoa normal e não corro no corredor, mas Harry Potter não é uma pessoa normal e estava correndo pelo corredor, porque ele pensava que estava atrasado para poções, mas na verdade ele não estava, porque o papai é quem se atrasou hoje (milagre!) mas isso não vem ao caso, o caso é que ele esbarrou em mim. Acabei de perceber que estou parecendo uma demente repetindo isso toda hora.

Eu continuo sem um motivo para chorar. Falo então, antes que meu próprio diário me interne no hospital psiquiátrico (depois do papai chegar atrasado, não duvido de mais nada.). Pois bem, ele bateu seu corpo maravilhosamente vinte centímetros mais alto que o meu em mim e no meu material escolar, e, bem... PEDIU DESCULPAS! (Eu no fundo não esperava desculpas de alguém que corre desvairado pelo corredor. Acho que estou andando muito com Sonserinos mal educados... O que posso fazer? Sou uma sonserina!)

Ele me pediu desculpa, com seus belos olhos brilhando para mim, e o que eu fiz? Fiquei olhando que nem a estátua da liberdade, lá, paradona, para ele. Harry pediu desculpas de novo, eu assenti e... (alguém me mate por favor, ou alongue a pia ou vasculhante urgentemente!) eu sai correndo! Foi a atitude mais Gina Weasley (a pirralinha ruiva e chatinha da Grifinória, irmã do amigo de Harry) da minha vida.

Com toda absoluta certeza do mundo, Harry nunca tinha me notado, durante todos os cinco anos de sua estadia aqui na escola. Claro que não, eu sou especialista em ser invisível. Não ando com as garotas populares, não pergunto nem falo nas aulas, não jogo quadribol. Eu odeio quadribol. Jogar, digo. Assistir não é tão ruim. Nem voar.

Resumindo, Harry ficou lá, me olhando com uma cara de "que menina problemática essa". Acho que ele nem viu minha cara. Graças á Deus. Acho também que esqueci meu livro de Aritimância no meio do corredor...

Acho também que vou levar uma detenção. Provavelmente. Meu pai não é um cara bonzinho, e eu filei a aula dele. Eu filei a aula de Poções para vir chorar no banheiro, porque me esbarrei com um garoto no corredor. Quantos anos tenho? Dez? Ás vezes penso que sim. Sou tão completamente estúpida!

São sete da noite. Bati o recorde. Quase seis horas isolada no dormitório feminino, olhando para a minha cara pálida no espelho do porta jóias (PRA QUE se coloca um espelho no porta jóias, pelo amor de deus?) e me preparando para a bronca do "tio Severinho" (chamo ele assim, quando o quero pirraçar).

Que deus me ajude. Talvez essa seja a última mensagem da minha vida. Isso seria tão... Tétrico. Imagina só, daqui á mil anos encontram meu diário, velhinho e escalavrado, e descobrem que eu estava falando de espelhos e portas jóias...

_Mille Adrinna Snape, a desesperada. _

**N/A: _Aqui eu, com uma fic louca! _**

_**Diálogo meu com a minha beta querida-amada-melhor amiga-e-desequilibrada:**_

_**Ela, minha beta: - QUANDO você vai publicar a Mille Adrinna, sua enrolada! **_

_**Eu: - Sei lá, você sabe que eu tô com um bloqueio sobre ela! **_

**_Ela: - Nem vem com essa conversa! Esse bloqueio acaba rapidinho assim que o povo ler o primeiro capítulo e encher a caixinha de milhões de reviews! _**

_**Bom, entenderam o recado? Nem é chantagem, mas a Mille só evolui se vocês me paparicarem bastante! **_

**_Beijos, Ly! (A Mille resolveu não se meter por aqui) _(.**


	2. Um Pai Muito, Muito Mal

**Capítulo II**

**Um pai muito, muito mal**

Nem vem, agora sei perfeitamente que dia é hoje. Hoje é realmente quinta feita, e realmente o dia de eu me lascar. Preciso arranjar meios melhores para me matar... Quem sabe me jogar na boca da lula gigante (lula tem boca?), ou arrancar meu cérebro inútil pelas narinas? Ok, eu nunca me mataria assim, é tão nojento... MAS MEU CÉREBRO É REALMENTE INÚTIL. Fui andando calmamente para a sala do meu pai, que não é muito longe daqui. Ele estava dando nota às porções dos alunos do sexto ano, onde a minha deveria estar, se eu não tivesse filado a aula. Acompanhe o diálogo:

- Her... Oi, pai.

Ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar, me lançou um olhar mal humorado de "entre" e baixou novamente a cabeça para suas amadas misturas.

- Hum... Desculpe.

- Por que você filou a minha aula, _Camille_ Adrinna? - eu simplesmente odeio o nome Camille. Ele me chama assim de propósito.

- Eu... posso me sentar?

Ele assentiu, e sentei na cadeira em frente dele, precautivamente longe. Li no rótulo da poção que ele avaliava o nome "Dino Thomas", que era obviamente grifinório, com um nome ridículo desses. Como se o meu nome não fosse ridículo.

- Tive problemas. - falei com uma voz que devia soar branda.

- E esse problema se chama...

- Se chama náuseas. - menti.

- Não. – ele falou duramente, e finalmente olhou para mim. - Eu vou lhe dizer, Camille Adrinna, como esse seu problema se chama. - o tom de voz dele me assustou. - O seu problema... Chama-se Harry Potter!

Como ele poderia saber? Era impossível. Imagine. Nada é impossível para o poderoso Snape. Porque o poderoso Snape sabe de tudo, da vida da pobre e vassala Millinha aqui.

- Não tente me enganar. Eu vi a sua atitude ridícula. Você merecia uma detenção.

Como eu imaginava... Nem dá pra acreditar que ele é meu pai, no final da contas...

- Melhor que isso. Você vai fiscalizar uma detenção do Potter.

Eu gelei na cadeira. Ninguém na face da terra tem um pai mais cruel do que o meu. Talvez tivesse, se alguma idiota cega se reproduzisse com Voldemort. Mas isso não aconteceu, graças á deus, mas a cria com certeza iria para o Guinness como o filhote mais nojento do mundo.

- Não pai, por favor...

- Eu não poderia ter tido uma idéia melhor. - Sério? Severo Snape estava _empolgado_?_ -_ É a sua última chance para deixar de lado sua paixonite estípida pelo Potter. Se não, sou eu quem vai tomar as rédeas sobre esse assunto, e a senhorita conhece bem as minhas providências.

Oh, sim, eu conheço as providências de Severo Snape. Ele pôs pó de fura frunco no bico da minha mamadeira quando eu tinha um ano e meio, para que eu usasse o copo.

_Mille Adrinna Snape, a injustiçada._

**N/A: **Oh, queridos, sinto tanto! Mas não, não foi o suficiente, e sim, isso é um castigo por serem maus e não terem comentado tanto! Sim! Sim! Eu queria mais! Se forem bonzinhos comigo, o próximo capítulo pode ser bem grande! E se forem MARAVILHOSOS com a pessoinha que vos escreve, daí eu posso PENSAR em publicar até mesmo DOIS caps de uma vez!

E, claro, me desculpando para as minhas queridas amigas do coração: Lou, Rafa, Fabri, Nathy. Se fosse só por vocês, eu publicaria até cinco capítulos de vez! Vocês são maravilhosas! Mas, migas, vocês hão de compreender que esse povo tem que aprender a clicar no botãozinho roxo no fim da página, oras!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rafinha: **Pois! Agora todo mundo vai saber da vida da Mille! Hahahá! Já os joelhos dela... bom, quem sou eu para proibi-la, se aquele loiro aguado (ooops, já vejo um Sectusempra vindo até mim! rsrs!) é um chato mesmo? Ah, miga, CALMA, ele só é assim NESSA fic, calminha... rsrs. Tipo, vergonha na cara eu tenho, e estou atualizando, mas ninguém comenta! Quero dizer, fora vocês, grandes amigas e salvadoras da pátria... Ah! Miga, adivinha, eu achei uma música para a continuação da MdF! Preciso te mostrar pra você me dizer o que acha! E sobre a SE, se o povo RESOLVER se tocar de que ela existe, quem sabe... aff! A Mille recebeu seu recado, huahuah! Disse que é mais Slyntherin que você!

**Tataya: **Oh, amiga, _per favore, _APARECE! Nós estamos todas morrendo de saudades suas! Ai, que BOM que adorou! Puxa, que pena que largou o CAP! Porque eu acho que toda Black e Sonserina têm seu diariozinho escondido debaixo do colchão, rsrs. Ah, e eu e umas amigas fazemos algo parecido com esse diário da amizade, é bem legal! E fala não, miga, essas aventuras amorosas-catastroficamente-hilárias são terríveis! Rsrs, experiência própria! Então tá bom! Eu vou escrever muito, muito, muito, essa fic! Eu confio nessas fadinhas, mas confio muito mais em reviews, sabe, mas parece que o povo tá querendo me tirar a inspiração...

**Lou: **Migaa! Pulando! Pulando! Rs, rs. Oh, eu e minha mania de idéias malucas, você ainda não sabe da missa a metade que é isso aqui! Eu não sei quantos caps terá... eu acho que calculo uns quinze, no máximo. Ela tem seis escritos, por enquanto. Obrigaaaaaada, miguxa! Suas reviews REALMENTE me saltitam! Beijinhos! Te dollo!

**Fabri: **Ai, miguinha, eu SEI o trabalhão que dá comentar cada uma dessas fics, e ainda mais as que você já tá cansada de ler... rs, rs. Essa é a parte normal, eu estou ciente do meu lado exploradora... sorry! Sou terrível! Mas até eu concordo que quem não se divertir com a Mille tem certamente sangue de barata! E de barata sebosa, huahuahah! Beijos! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!

Galera, é isso! E leiam minhas outras fics, ok? Elas são tão boas quanto a Mille... rs, rs.

Beijos!

Ly, a autora.


	3. As partes de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo III**

**As partes de Draco Malfoy**

Minha vida está arruinada! Burra! Burra! Burra! Quem mais se não eu? Aaaaaaaaaaai, droga! Preciso de alguma coisa dura o bastante para bater minha cabeça e quebra-la instantaneamente. Não! Preciso de uma vela para enfiar pelo ouvido da Avenny, mas é importante que doa bastante, para que ela MORRA!

Sinceramente, eu queria ser outra pessoa! Minha vida seria a mais feliz do mundo, se eu fosse a Britney Spears, por exemplo! Oh, eu apenas iria ficar com os dedos cheios de calos por viver dando autógrafos, MAS EU NÃO TERIA UMA AMIGA TRAIRA COMO A MINHA! Deus, ela é MÁ!

Por que a sensível e meiga Avenny é má? Eu vou dizer por que ela é má! Puts, eu estou tão fula! ELA FALOU PARA O HARRY QUE O LIVRO ESQUECIDO ERA MEU! Em vez de simplesmente fingir que ELA era a própria eu e pegar meu livro de Aritimância na mão dele, não, ela TINHA que me meter em enrascada! Tinha que me deixar com o coração na garganta toda vez que um menino passa por mim e eu levemente imagino que pode ser ele! Tinha que forçar tão cruelmente a ter que interagir com meu deus grego (que meu pai nunca veja esse diário)! Esquece, ela NÃO É MAIS MINHA AMIGA!

Não, não, minha vida não está arruinada! Ela está vinte vezes arruinada. Ian está vindo atrás de mim.

- Oi Drinna.

- Oi. – entre dentes. Oh, não liguem, eu estou com um LEVE mau humor.

- Você está fazendo o trabalho de Transfiguração? Quer ajuda? (ele não é uma gracinha? Não, Ian não é uma gracinha! Ele é estrambolicamente, completamente, absolutamente e impertinentemente um chiclete! Daqueles bem melosos e recheados, que eu odeio!)

- Não Ian.

- Não quer ajuda? – está decepcionado. Coitadinho, estou com uma pena de lascar...

- Eu não estou fazendo o trabalho de transfiguração.

- Ah, certo. Eu vou... vou ficar ali, se precisar... se precisar me chama.

- Claro Ian. – porque algo me diz que eu NUNCA vou precisar de Ian? Ele é completamente inútil!

Neste momento, o grande, majestoso e estúpido Draco Malfoy entra no salão da Sonserina. COM QUEM? (não me segurem, não me segurem!) Avenny! Explicações para isso. 1 – ele é ninfomaníaco. 2 – Avenny é uma idiota. 3 – Meu dia está sendo péssimo, e alguém lá em cima não quer colaborar para que ele melhore.

Tomara que não tenha parecido que eu tenha qualquer tipo de atração por Malfoy. Não tenho. Digo, não mais que todas as meninas de Hogwarts. Nem venham me dizer que não, todas têm. Esse garoto tem um narcótico sério nesses olhos de aços dele, e nesse levantar impertinente de sobrancelhas.

- AVENNY! – eu berrei, muito cheia de ódio, me levantando. Ela tinha me contado por um bilhete, e tinha tido a auto-compaixão de não aparecer sem um grupo de no mínimo seis pessoas o dia todo. (Á propósito, hoje é sexta feira). Mas agora estava preparada. Não tenho medo de Draco Malfoy! Á propósito novamente, ele me olhou como se visse uma doninha. Draco tem problemas com doninhas. E teria problemas comigo, se se metesse na briga.

- Avenny, sua vaca! – a cachorra, digo, vaca, olhou para mim espantada também. Como. Ela. É. Cínica. – Nós precisamos _conversar_...

Aquele "conversar" foi tão agressivo que ela arregalou os olhos. Avenny tem um certo medo de mim, eu herdei minha fúria do papai.

- O q-que foi?

Safada, descarada, filha de uma mula azeda...

- Você sabe o que foi, sua sonsa, EU VOU TE MATAR!

- Se você não se importa, _Camille_, poderia parar de gritar? Está me dando náuseas. - Draco.

Vocês estão de prova, eu "avisei" o que ia acontecer se ele me interrompesse! Energúmeno, me chamou desse nome horrível! Estava pedindo para morrer! Desculpa, eu estava descontrolada.

- Olha aqui, seu engomadinho filho de uma perua – nada disso era mentira – vai enfiar seu nariz branco onde é chamado, está bem? – berrei fora da anormalidade. Acho que isso já foi plenamente percebido...

Ele riu. Ah... o desgraçado riu da minha cara!

- Nossa, Camillinha, que stress! Já tentou por mergulhar seu cérebro num copo com água, pra ver se ele pega no tranco? Ah, esqueci, você não tem cérebro.

Seria nessa hora que eu precisaria de amigos de verdade, para estragar, digo, segurar, a gola da minha camisa firmemente. Mas eu não tinha amigos de verdade. Eu tinha Ian, que assistia boquiaberto, e Avenny. Oh, não, não vamos falar dessa ratazana de fossa...

Juro por deus, minha raiva foi tanta que me joguei em cima do Malfoy, louca para arrancar cada fio de cabelo daquela cabeçorra loira, e cada dente brilhante daquela boca tão desejada pelas burras e surdas de Hogwarts...

Draco obviamente se assustou. Se não fosse trágico, seria cômico, ele ficou tão chocado que deu tempo de eu dar um bom soco na cara dele. Quando ele se deu conta, porque aquilo com certeza doeu, ele começou a tentar segurar meus pulsos, mas eu não permiti por um bom tempo, me livrando das grandes mãos de longos dedos dele, sem muita eficiência. Aquilo ajudou em mais uns tapas, mais três tentativa de murros ineficientes e algumas praguejações de ódio, minhas e dele.

Então o loiro fez a pior burrada da sua vida, ele segurou meus punhos com força, e falou uma coisa realmente tarada e maldosa no meu ouvido que não vou reproduzir aqui por autocrítica.

Foi o bastante. O bastante para que minha raiva chegasse ao ápice, o bastante para que eu partisse para a violência (observe, os socos e tapas foram aquecimento). Juro, fiquei com pena dele depois do que eu fiz. Ainda estou arrependida. Pequeno desconto porém, eu estava com raiva. Draco não devia me irritar á esse ponto, é impossível que ele não saiba as coisas malvadas que faço quando estou com raiva. Afinal, estudamos juntos á cinco anos!

Resumindo, ele se curvou gemendo quando meu joelho cruel colidiu com suas "partes" muito bem miradamente. Alguns meninos gemeram em compaixão. As meninas ficaram chocadas, poucas riram. Avenny (piriguete!) deu um gritinho e foi acudi-lo. Ah, e algum infeliz foi chamar meu pai, porque ele veio descendo as escadas, com aquele ar de eficiente e malvado, analisou a situação deturpadamente em segundos e chamou, com sua voz sentenciosa:

- Malfoy e Lefay, na minha sala. – ficamos parados. Eu espumando. Draco... bom, ele ainda gemia, _tadinho_. – AGORA!

Não tivemos escolhas. Draco seguiu mancando, curvado, e me olhando num ódio sem palavras. Eu fui xingando coisa feias (alguém xinga bonito?) o caminho todo.

Meu pai ficava zangado daquela forma uma vez por mês, que era o tempo médio entre uma ou outra encrenca básica que eu aprontava. Talvez agora eu tivesse sido realmente inconseqüente, afinal eu tinha agredido o queridinho dele fisicamente. E que agressão! Estou orgulhosa de mim, _apesar de tudo._

Tio Snape pediu para o Draco contar a história, não me deixou falar. No final, o mandou para a enfermaria. Deve ter sido constrangedor, hahaha. Depois, meu mal e impiedoso pai se virou para mim, com os olhos faiscando.

- Lembra daquela detenção que lhe prometi? Será amanhã, ás sete.

É por isso que digo, estou arruinada. Preciso dormir, vai ser minha última noite neste mundo. Porque vou morrer de vergonha, ou coisa parecida. Sinceramente? Sou burra! Burra! Burra! E acabei com a confusão, não arrancando o fígado de Avenny. E meu humor não é mais um "leve". Oitenta mil elefantes são mais leves que o meu humor, creio. Alguém sabe por quê? Imagina, absolutamente.

Me lembrei do engomadinho agora. Estou com vontade de perguntá-lo se está com as_ náuseas_ dele, ainda. Muhahahahaha!

_Mille Adrinna Snape, em pleno desprazer_.

**N/A: **Eu bem que podia - e juro que podia! - ter publicado dois caps da Mille de vez hoje! Tipo, eles estão prontos e tudo, MAS SABE, vocês não colaboram com reviews! É claro que eu não vou ser injusta com quem comentou - obrigada, meninas! Parece que o povo precisa é descobrir a Mille, isso sim, porque se pensar bem, ela não é uma fic tão ruim!

Tipo, esse capítulo, por exemplo, foi MUITO SATISFATÓRIO a Mille ter feito com o Draco o que eu sempre quis fazer com ele! Sabe como é, o Draco-Linda-Tesão-Loiro-e-Gostosão às vezes pode ser um pé no saco... mas nada contra seu marido, viu Rafinha? Rsrs, você sabe que são Dracos divergentes...

E no próximo cap, _Chocolate, _a Mille tira mais um pouco de sarro da cara do Draco... e depois, my good, ela está bem encrencada com essa detenção!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rafinha: **Como assim "mal"? Mal do tipo "a Mille tá fazendo drama" ou mal do tipo "ele é extremamente gostoso, sexy, perfeito, e... irresistivelmente mal"? E que fique bem claro que a minha opinião se envolve na primeira definição! Mas sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça de vocês, sonserinas doidas! Ahhhh, miga, mas a Mille reclama de tudo, imagine se ela ia perder a oportunidade de reclamar da detenção? Mas vai chegar o dia que ela vai aproveitar tanto quanto você, tu vai ver! Pois é, mas Draco ai do teu lado TINHA que atrapalhar! pirraçando Vou te contar, mas que loiro CHATO! Mille tapa minha boca e toma o teclado Escuta aqui, ô projeto de minhoca, SONSERINA aqui sou eu! Você é só uma... uma... uma! E me diz uma, espertinha: qual por acaso seria meu devido lugar? Ah, porque eu estou MORTALMENTE curiosa! Mais uma coisa: Poupe-me da narração dos sentimentos de Severus Snape, isso é nojento! Mais nojento que isso, só o "me apaixonei pelo seu melhor aluno", e pior que isso (coisa ridícula!) "my love odeia termos trouxas"! Cruzes, menina, vou te contar, que mal gostinho miserável!

mando Mille ir catar coquinho verde na floresta cor de rosa bem longe de meu teclado

Miga, desculpa ai, VOCÊ SABE como essa mocinha é ousada! E _eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer _na continuação da MdF! Me ajuda!

Beijinhos, te amo!

**Lou: **Oiie, lindaa! (pra te imitar, ô!). Eu não tinha tanta coisa pra responder na review passada, por isso que foi pequenininha! Sabe, que eu fico muito cheia de mim quando gostam da Millle, eu me divirto horrores escrevendo ela, e daí fico imaginando, que será que os leitores vão achar disso, ou daquilo... as mínimas coisas, as mínimas falas, e tal... ai Merlinzinho do céu me manda você, que é uma perfeita reviewzeira! E "tio Snape" pega pesado, fala sério! Voce acertou direitinho, ele leu a mente da pobrezinha pra arrancar seus "segredos" mais profundos e obscuros, mas daí à planejar algo tão abominável como vingança, até eu to com raiva dele! Mas as providências que ele vai tomar pra ver ela longe do Harry, eu nunca nem pensei direito, só que como a Mille é coisa de estalo, esse tipo de loucuridade sempre vem quando pego o cap pra escrever, sabe como é, uma surpresa a cada linha! Até pra mim, inclusive, quem depois nem acredito que escrevi essa doidera toda!

Quanto à outra pergunta, a mãe de Mille morreu faz um tempo, não que ela realmente a tenha conhecido. Mas sabe, pensando bem, eu até posso ressussitar ela, seria engraçado escrever uma possível mãe da Mille! Vamos fazer assim? Você escolhe um nome para ela, está na sua responsabilidade! Ai a gente troca as nomeações da mãe da Mille pelo Noah!

Já as providência extremas do Snape para com a "educação" da filha, sem comentários! Isso não é um pai, cruzes! E acredite, a Mille tem muito mais loucuridades por ai! Você nem imagina o que ela vai aprontar! Aliás, vc já viu por esse cap o grau de loucura da sujeita! Já os elogios... vc me deixou corada, sua malvada! Mas pulando... tudo bem, já faz um tempo que pulo por essa review! Se depender de você, vou emagrecer horrores com isso!

Mas não, eu quero o Draco livre da silva (ok, ninguém estava considerando a Avenny como um empecilho, certo?), e LONGE de ruivas persuasivas e perigosas! Já é bem feliz pra você uma POSSÍVEL D/G lá na Boneca de Louça! E aqui está a atualização! Ferradona que ela tá, você quer dizer! Ela vai ter problemas homéricos com essa detenção, huahuah! E vê se aumenta essa review mesmo, minha resposta foi quase o triplo dela! Se é assim que você tá gostando, assim continuarei! Ainda mais com suas reviews perfeitas! Beijos, também te amo!

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **Hei, tudo bem? Acho que devo ficar feliz por você ter passado por aqui, não é? Apesar de sua review ser algo profundo de uma linha e meia, juntando tudo! Mas não devo reclamar... quem sabe você se anima e começa a comentar direitinho? Os caps saem de uma em uma semana! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Titanea: **Ah, Titã, diz o que quiser, o importante é ter aparecido! _dando pulinhos de alegria e felicidade _Na verdade eu gostei um bocado das palavras com as quais você descreveu a fic, rsrs! Aqui está o cap! Espero que goste, muito, muito, muito! Vou ver se passo pra ver suas fics quando eu tiver um tempo... digo, você tem fics? Esqueci de olhar no seu profile... _Ly no mundo da lua _São quais? Ah, brigada pelo coment! Beijos! Ly.

É isso, pessoal. Um pouco decepcionada com o povo que passa por aqui e não comenta, mas tudo bem... beijos!

Ly Anne Black.


	4. Chocolate

**Capitulo IV**

**Chocolate**

Faz três dias que eu não estou nada feliz. Quem pode me culpar? Têm três dias que procuro um feitiço bom o bastante para expandir minha pia. Mas agora, eu estou realmente feliz. Feliz não, contente. Eu vou estar feliz quando meu Apolo (Harry, óoooooooooooooooobivio!) dançar tango comigo na frente da torre Eifel com uma rosa vermelha nos dentes, ao som de as esquisitonas remix. Mas estou contente porque o Draco está fulo da vida comigo. Nunca ri tanto na minha vidinha medíocre.

Tipo:

Eu encontro Draco no salão comunal, depois da sua singela e pacífica passada na ala hospitalar. Oh, ele estava com uma cara péssima. Eu também estaria se estivesse no lugar dele. Ah, espere, eu não tenho _aquilo _no meio das pernas. Não poderia estar no lugar dele... que peninha...

- Draquinho, ainda está com náuseas? – desculpe, eu tinha que insistir nesse ponto nauseante.

- Dá o fora daqui, garota, você já me trouxe problemas o suficiente!

- Olha lá como fala comigo, fofinho – lado cínico desperto – meu joelho está formigando para repetir a dose.

- Estou morrendo de medo.

- Tá, é? Seu amiguinho ai embaixo que o diga...

Se Draco não fosse um Malfoy, teria corado. Ah, teria sim.

- Te manda fedelha, está mais que provado que seu pai prefere a mim do que a você. Você pode se dar mal...

- Fedelha? Está falando consigo mesmo? Ou deveria dizer consigo mesma? E se meu pai te preferisse a mim, casaria com a sua chocadeira, digo, mãe. Que não deixa de ser uma chocadeira.

Ele ficou tão revoltado que eu podia ouvir seus poucos neurônios chocalhando. Era um barulhinho irritante. A propósito, ele se levantou ameaçadoramente. Preparei o joelho. Acho que ele percebeu. Sentou novamente, engolindo o ódio. Dá pra imaginar minha satisfação?

- Camille, não vai me conquistar assim...

- Oh, desculpe, Draquinho! Prefiro as doninhas – como eu sou má.

- Então enfia as suas doninhas no...

- Ow! Olha o trauma!

- Menina, faz o seguinte, vê se cresce! – odeio quando me falam isso. Ignorei esse comentário.

- Eu queria ter visto a cena! Imagina só, você falando para a Poppy, e gemendo, o que aconteceu com seu...

- Chega, ok? – Malfoy ou não, dessa vez ele corou. Eu devia ir para o Guiness junto com o bebê de Voldemort, por ter sido a primeira pessoa (ou experiência genética que não deu certo, segundo uma _amiga_ que eu tenho. É, nos brigamos...) que deixou rubra as bochechas magnânimas de Draquinho.

Depois disso, virei as costas para sair decidida. E rindo, rindo muito, me a-ca-ban-do de rir.

Pura verdade que eu sai do salão com ares de quem tem mais o que fazem do que discutir com o POBREZINHO do Malfoy, mas eu não tinha idéia de onde ir.

Eu sabia onde queria ir, mas eram lugares _super possíveis _como uma praia no Havaí, ou num shopping enorme como o de NY, mas, bom, alguém ai sabe por que razão eu, pobre Adrinninha, não poderia ir para esses lugares maravilhosos? É tão completamente pouco óbvio...

Um lugar legal também era a cozinha de Hogwarts. Eu devo ser a única Sonserina do século que vai para a cozinha bater papo com elfos e comer. Bom, EU POSSO COMER, ao contrário de coisas como a Parkinson, que qualquer dia desses vai encalhar no meio de um corredor...

Depois de fazer cosquinhas na romântica pêra do quadro de frutas (isso é tão-não sonserino...), entrei. Havia ali dois garotos. Eu gelei mais que um iceberg no Alaska. Eu disse DOIS MENINOS? NÃO, NÃO ERAM DOIS MENINOS! Era um menino e "O" MENINO (dos meus sonhos mais profanos, relembre-se.).

Eles se viraram e olharam para mim. Retiro meu iceberg do Alaska e o coloco no litoral da Bahia (certo, ninguém por aqui sabe muito bem o que é a Bahia, mas que tal vocês procurarem num atlas?). Gente, eu fiquei mais vermelha que um explosivin! Falando em reações do corpo á vergonha ou inibição, o outro garoto era aquele Weasley que andava sempre com Harry pra lá e pra cá.

Só pra não perder o costume: MAL DIA, MAL DIA, PÉSSIMO DIA!

Eu nunca fui tão sonserina. Ou sonsa mesmo, é relativo. Dei boa noite e meia volta. **É, EU DEI O FORA DA MALDITA COZINHA DESSA MALDITA ESCOLA! **Mmmmmmmmf, eu sou tão completamente burra!

Acho que não foi o bastante para tirar minha felicidade. Ou talvez eu esteja feliz porque Avenny veio me pedir desculpas de joelho á pouco. Fiz um pouco de doce, mas ela me ofereceu uma caixa de chocolate.

EI, NÃO FAÇAM ESSA CARA, EU NÃO SOU UMA PESSOA SUBORNÁVEL! E foi só dessa vez, está bem? Afinal, AINDA ERA UMA CAIXA DE CHOCOLATE, certas coisas na vida são IRRECUSÁVEIS!

Ainda tem mais: Draco não anda mais me enchendo o saco. Ele finge que eu não existo. Se isso vai ficar chato, ainda não está.

_Mille Adrinna Snape, a sonsa e burra fugitiva. _

**N/A: **Vamos concluir que a Mille é uma sonserina esquisita... uma sonserina que enche o saco de Draco e sai correndo de uma cozinha porque Harry Potter a freqüenta, mas é seduzida por uma caixa de chocolate... céus, ela é terrivelmente contraditória!

No próximo capítulo, a detenção de Mille, _tomando conta de uma detenção do Potter. _Isso vai ser tri-divertido!

Ah, _mons petits, _COMENTEEEEMMMMM!

**Agradecimentos: **

**Rafinha M. Potter: **_Oi, ahn... Rafaela. Acredite, eu não esqueci daquela sua fic maluca-melosa que ajudei a Ly a betar... então NÃO ME VENHA com queixas, baby, o Draco, ele MERECEU. Ele é um garoto completamente transviado-sexualmente e tarado e ponto! Mas eu ainda acho e creio e penso que seus futuros filhos estão devidamente inteiros... quero dizer, isso se vamos considerar mentalmente-inteiros filhos de DRACO DONINHA MALFOY com VOCÊ, que não é nenhuma sã mentalmente... se entende o que transmito, cahan. E largue de desespero, menina, credo! Agora, agora... AGORA, SE VOCÊ CHEGAR A MENOS DE OITENTA METROS DE DISTÂNCIA DO **MEU HARRY POTTER**, NÃO ESPERE **SOBREVIVER **PRA CONTAR QUALQUER TIPO DE HISTÓRIA! Até porque Harry nunca vai ser pervertido que nem o Malfoy a ponto de merecer o que eu dei pra ele! Harry tem EDUCAÇÃO-SOCIO-RELACIONAL, coisa da qual Malfoy é completamente desprovido... E a possibilidade de você poder ficar horas analisado possíveis prejuízos no Malfoy (que diga-se, já é o prejuízo em pessoa) me deu, francamente, ANSIAS DE VÔMITO... Argh, menina, larga de ser nojenta! E eu não sou violenta, sou uma garota defensora da minha honra e com uma possível sede de justiça moral, oras! Ass: Mille! devolvendo um certo teclado para uma certa pessoa... AI! DOIDA!_

Rafinha, me perdoa, a Mille roubou geral o teclado da minha mão... acho que ela ficou um pouco tocada com sua review, fazer o que, né? Ameaçou o Potter ela fica doidinha... a sede de justiça moral dela não me deixou responder como se deve... AI! CAMILLE! SAI, SAI DAQUI, GAROTA MALUCA! Ai, Rafa, desculpa, ela tá atacada hoje..

**Titanea: **Oiê! A Mille (eu dificilmente faria isso no Draco...) pareceu muito satisfeita depois de sua liçãozinha no Malfoy... e sabe, tudo bem, ela é um POUCO violenta, mas essa atitude eu apoiei em genero, número e grau, rs, rs. Ah, Titã, assim que eu puder vou dar uma olhada nas suas fics, eu ando mortalmente sem tempo por agora mas em breve minhas férias vão começar a ter um significado válido, rs, rs, rs. Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Jessy e Tina Granger: **Hei, vocês são uma ou duas? Quem falou comigo, a Jessy ou a Tina? É, me disseram do perigo da Mille... ouvi dizer que ela pode dar idéias perigosas, huahuahuah! Mas a "cena do quebra nozes" foi a auto-realização da minha vida! Bom, a Mille tá reclamando, mas eu não sei se ela trocaria a detenção do Harry com alguém... acho que no fundo, no fundo ela tá extremamente feliz por ter uma desculpa pra estar perto dele, quero dizer, vai saber, ela é toda louca... Mas vai que tio Snape percebe bem a diferença e ai já viu, né? Nos resta esperar para saber como ela vai se virar... no próximo cap!

**Lou Malfoy: **Miguinhah! A Mille em crise... a Mille VIVE em crise, ela é a própria crise, rs, rs, rs. Bom, se pretende matar a Mille, cuidado, ela pode se tornar violenta... e má, como vc disse, mas se ela achou que o Draco mereceu, quem sou eu para contesta-la? (deus me livre...) Digo que PENA do Draco eu não tenho não, humpf! Ele judia muito do Harry pra eu ter pena dele, horas! O Sectusempra que Harry mandou nele, por exemplo, foi BEM MERECIDO, não vamos esquecer que ele quebrou o nariz do Harry bem no começo do livro! Harry só fez se vingar à altura, oras...

E possivelmente a Mille vai ter um treco horrível se você entregar o diário dela pro tio Snape, ai, ai. E vamos esperar para ver como ela vai se sair na detenção... E vc ainda não me disse o nome da mãe da Mille, você pensou em algum? Mas NÃO, nada de D/G aqui... nem combina, oras. Draco/Mille combina MAIS que D/G nessa fic, na minha concepção, isso pra você ver que nem adianta insistir...

Obrigada pelos elogios enchedores de ego, huahuahah. E meu problema com NC, bom, digamos que a Aquele Nosso Verão vem ai pra abalar geral... e nós vamos ver se eu tenho mesmo capacidade e imaginação pra uma excelente NC, embora eu muito duvide...

Eu tô amando sua betagem de IDM, Lou. Aliás, posso dizer até mesmo que alguma coisa nela (que eu ainda vou descobrir o que é) me deixou imensamente feliz, sabe quando a gente se toca de que fez uma escolha certa? Então eu penso que fiz a escolha certa ponto você como beta da IDM, porque você está se saindo super bem. Eu só tô demorando pra passar o cap porque eu quero passar para vocês três de uma vez, e a Rafinha ainda não me devolveu o cap I, mas é só por isso mesmo.

Parece que na semana que você comentou todo mundo ficou doente, até eu, isso foi bem esquisito. E tenho plena certeza de que a Rafa é um amor ao vivo, rs, rs. E eu vou terminar minha resposta por aqui, até porque eu tenho que ir re-betar o cap da sua fic, né?

**Fim dos Agradecimentos. **

Pessoas, é isso. Eu viajo domingo (04/12) e POSSIVELMENTE as atualizações vão demorar um pouquinho mais do que o normal, mas quem sabe, se você não comentarem muito e bastante, eu me empolgue e mande uns caps a mais na próxima atualização? E leiam Fragmentos!

E só para nota, eu não abandonei a Meu Veneno é Você, eu só parei com ela por hora... mas tudo bem, pelo que vejo, ng tá sentindo falta mesmo...

E fiquem ligados, é possível que eu faça uma surpresinha e publique uma short NC17 por agora!

Beijinhos, Ly Anne Black.


	5. O Menino Que Sobreviveu Novamente

**Disclimer: A Jô podia me dar os personagens dela... eu daria um destino muito melhor do que ela, pode crer!**

**Capítulo V**

**O Menino Que Sobreviveu _Novamente_**

Pobrezinho dele, uma detenção em pleno sábado! Hei, o que estou dizendo? EU TENHO QUE FISCALIZAR UMA DETENÇÃO EM PLENO SÁBADO! Ah, faça-me o favor, eu vou me oferecer para adoção! Eu não mereço meu adorável pai!

Harry chega. Estou na sala nojenta de tio Snape. Harry faz uma careta de insatisfação, me olha com uma cara de "quem é você", "o que está fazendo aqui" e "qual o problema do seu cabelo hoje" (ignorem essa última, talvez tenha sido impressão minha, meu cabelo está um desastre!).

Harry senta e pergunta o que é pra fazer. Tio Snape ri á lá "muhahahaha" e o manda re-rotular os frascos de coisas nojentas nas prateleiras. Harry fica branco. Tio Snape levanta e vai até a porta. Harry pergunta pra ele o que eu estou fazendo ali (bobinho, estou penteando hipogrifos!). Tio Snape diz que vou vigiar ele. Tenho ganas de matar tio Snape. Vigiar? Francamente! Harry me olha com mais uma cara de incredulidade. Eu cruzo os braços para fazer minhas mãos pararem de tremer. Tio Snape se manda e bate a porta. Cai poeirinha do teto.

Quem é você? Ele pergunta. Francamente, eu não preciso narrar essa conversa. A cara que Harry fez quando eu disse que eu sou uma Snape (O,o) já disse tudo. Apocalipse. Estou no meio de uma crise emocional graus nº 10 (máximo). Avenny me pergunta se passei mal por causa dos chocolates. Avenny fica com dor de ouvido (só gritei o suficiente, ok?).

Ao menos o menino que sobreviveu à Voldemort sobreviveu mais de uma hora com uma Snape. Bom, pela cara que ele fez, era mesmo uma tortura para ele. Vai à merda todo mundo! Não quero saber! Quero fazer uma plástica trouxa. Quero mudar de cara e de sobrenome. Isso! Vou fazer uma plástica na minha certidão de nascimento!

Não liguem, só estou bêbada de desespero, e o que estou escrevendo sobre plásticas é completamente o mínimo de loucura que passa na minha cabeça agora.

_Mille Demente Adrinna Infelizmente Snape_. (Tenho que pesquisar sobre qualquer maldição que haja nessa família, não é possível!)

PS: Se Ian nunca mais olhar na minha cara, devo lembrar que o chamei de Infame e Insuportável. E MENINOS NÃO TEM CAPACIDADE DE COMPREENDER A COMPLEXIDADE DE UMA CRISE EMOCIONAL.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Já ouço dizerem: "Isso não foi um cap, foi uma enrolação!". Mas, minha nossa, como vocês são chatos! Mas são chatos que eu amo, viu, mys babys? E eu nunca iludi vocês, a Mille não é uma fic de caps grandes, que posso fazer?

Agora, uma perguntinha pra vocês: será que a Mille, com seus magníficos dotes sedutores, consegue conquistar seu Harry "Apolo" Potter? Tá com vocês, quero opiniões!

Nota: Eu gosto muito do capítulo seguinte! Tipo, ELA TEM UM DIÁLOGO QUASE NORMAL COM O HARRY! Não é tocante? Até euzinha estou ansiosa!

Vcs foram muito maus! Puxa, kd que ng tah comentando, hein? Puxa vida! E brigadinha quem comentou, minhas loves!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mila Potter Evans: **Obrigada, Mila, obrigadinha! A Mille tem contra o nome Camille absolutamente nada substancial que explique... ela só é implicante mesmo, sabe, rsrsrs. Eu vou tentar fazer caps um pouquinho maiores... vou ver se consigo! Ah, dá uma olhada em minhas outras fics e vê se gosta de alguma...

**Lou: **Oi, amiga linda!Planos de vingança contra a Mille... cuidado, ela pode ser perigosa, rs, rs. Na boa? Draco merecia muito mais que aquele sectusempra! Humpf! Ele ia mandar CRUCIO em Harry! Eu não vou pôr uma DG... eu tive uma idéia MUITO melhor... E pode esperar que a NC DG QUE VC E A Rafinha tanto pedem vai sair em breve... em alguma das fics. E acho que vou conseguir atualizar todo fim de semana, se Merlin permitir!

**Rafa: **Hoje eu consegui fazer a Mille não meter o fucinho aqui... mas que ela ta muito revoltada, isso tá! Beijos, beijos, te amo! Obrigada pelos elogios exagerado à OS!

**Fabri: **Anjo do meu coração! Tive idéia para a Mille! Isso significa que ela vai desempacar, olha só que legal! E eu demoro pra atualizar pq o povo n comenta... nunca vi coisa assim, caramba! Quero dizer, a Lou, vc, a Rafa... vcs comentam, claro, mas o povo de fora, ng aparece! Beijinhos! Ly.

**Fim dos Agradecimentos. **

Pessoas, comentem! Assim não tem autor que resista! Que adianta atualizar se vcs lêem e não comentam? Tipo, a Rafinha, a Lou, a Fabri, elas são minhas migonas, posso passar os caps pra ela direto! Daí, se vcs continuarem não comentando, eu vou é fazer chantagem e não atualizo mais!

Ah, quer saber? **A próxima atualização só vai ser realizada quando houverem dez reviews na caixinha**, tenho dito!

E, **Mila Potter**, pode apostar que, com ou sem dez reviews na caixinha, seu cap está garantido, de presente!

Beijos, pessoas ingratas!

Ly Anne Black.


	6. O Livro de Aritmância

**Capítulo VI**

**O Livro de Aritmância**

Nem sei se adianta escrever hoje, porque estou tremendo mais que arame impulsionado. Minha letra está um bagaço. Meu rosto está coradamente bagaçado e minha vida _é _um bagaço.

Mas todo mundo sabe que eu tive uma semana pavorosa, e quem lembra de um reles livro de Aritmância no meio de uma semana na qual você chora no banheiro, falta aula de tio Snape, recebe uma baita bronca, chuta as partes de Draco Malfoy, recebe outra bronca, briga com a melhor amiga, chama seu chiclete particular de Infame e Insuportável, come uma caixa de chocolate inteira falando mal de Pansy Parkinson, foge de uma cozinha por causa de um Potter e FISCALIZA UMA MISERÁVEL DETENÇÃO NA QUAL ESSE MESMO POTTER OLHA PARA VOCÊ COMO SE VISSE UM POLTERGEIST COM DOR DE BARRIGA? (Esqueci de alguma coisa? Acho que se minha vida não fosse uma vida ela seria um filme de terror/comédia/drama/ação/aventura/babaquice completa.).

Passei o domingo pé-de-cachimbo reclusa em meus aposentos reais. Não, eu não estava chorando, nem brigando, ou qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade eu e Avenny conversamos e fizemos as atividades (eu não sei se você sabe, sendo um monte de folhas, mas fazer dever no salão comunal da Sonserina é apavorante, pra não dizer inútil), e eu tive a infelicidade de contar á meu prospecto de melhor amiga sobre a detenção.

A vagabunda riu. Eu também ri, até porque no final das contas foi um pouco engraçado, e chorar na frente de Avenny (que era o que eu devia estar fazendo depois daquele fiasco) é desagradável, uma vez que ela nasceu imune á crises emocionais e não as compreende também (e me mata quando digo que Ian é sua metade da laranja, ao invés de DRACO.).

Hoje, segunda feira, Outubro (preciso ainda de um calendário, cof, cof), eu estava saltitando pelos corredores da minha amada escola, carregando minha enorme, pesada, preta, resistente, possante e amada mochila nas minhas doloridas costas, sonhando com os bolinhos de Avelã das sobremesas das segundas feiras e rezando para Nossa Senhora Protetora Das Atrasadas Para O Almoço para que restassem lugares LONGE dos meus agradáveis inimigos de casa, quando ouço uma voz do além.

A voz disse: "Hei!".

E eu, a deplorável Snape de Sousa e Silva Sauro, quase cuspo meu coração pelo chão de pedra (Eca! Mille!). Não contei á vocês? Eu sou do tipo que sai por ai ouvindo lá e cá vozes do além... além meus sonhos, digo. Meus sonhos de ouvir um CERTO ALGUEM dirigindo a voz para mim sem aquela cara de "Credo, você é mais uma Snape sebosa e Sonserina!", e podes crer, era a voz _DELE_.

Pausa: Eu já comentei o quanto a voz DELE é fofa, gostosa, macia, buliçosa, maravilhosa, arrepiante, decidida, elaborada, delirante, alarmante, extraordinária, magnânima, agradável, masculina, potente e motorizada... ok, ok, já parei... (Pergunta: _alguém desconfia de quem é ELE? Ninguém, né? Pois sim!)._

Gente, eu não sou uma pessoa feia. Filha do pai que eu tenho, sou até surpreendentemente atrativa e não-sebosa. Meus cabelinhos pretos e curtos estão quase sempre domados (ao contrário dos daquela Granger C.D.F., Morganinha querida, que cabelo é aquele?), sou mais alta que Avenny e sem tendência-de-virar-baleia, se bem que eu podia não ser tão seca. Fora isso, tenho literalmente belos olhos, bem belos, aliás.

Mas Harry nem devia estar levando essa coisa toda em consideração, porque quando eu virei pra ele, ele ficou me olhando com cara-de-paspalho-que-não-sabe-o-que-dizer-primeiro, uma cara muito linda aliás, mas realmente muito perturbadora para mim, curiosa e desesperada para saber QUE DIABOS o testa charmosamente partida queria comigo. Talvez fosse uma nova forma relâmpago de tornar uma pessoa razoavelmente sã (haham) em intensamente desequilibrada.

- Quê? - bom, eu ainda tinha minha fome leonídea e minha pretensão á distância de Parkinson e adjacências.

- Ham... bem... - Harry Potter, tenha piedade do lado curioso e impaciente do meu âmago - Você é Camille _Snape_, não é? - Dããããã...!

- Não - ato falho, eu realmente não queria ser essa tal de Camille, e não vou nem comentar sobre meu prezado sobrenome - Quer dizer, é, sou eu sim, por quê?

"Que normal você, menina, erra até seu nome", foi o que ele transmitiu mentalmente. Digo eu "Que normal você, Harry, que não me dá um beijo cinematográfico agora e acaba com essa palhaçada deplorável... tsc, tsc!".

- É... - Eu me perguntei se meu belo e querido James Junior não estaria se controlando para me falar coisas tipo as que ele costumava falar para Sonserinos. - No dia que... Terça Feira, você... esbarrou comigo no corredor, _lembra?_

Não é como se eu fosse do tipo que esquece as datas comemorativas mundialmente, por mais que não haja muito á se comemorar nelas.

- Cla... - se eu dissesse _claro que eu lembro _o que ia parecer? - É, lembro.

Ele ainda me olhava meio embasbacado, então fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que ele continuasse. Gente, minha barriga rebulia horrivelmente.

- É que você... esqueceu, quer dizer, deixou cair seu livro de... Aritmância.

Meu Apolo Magicamente Melhorado estendeu meu Livro Magicamente Desmanchável á altura dos nossos olhos. Dei um passo para a frente querendo dar mais dois e peguei de volta meu livro. Juro, ele não tinha feito a menor falta, aliás, que se danasse a pinóia do livro, só faço Aritmância porque sou obrigada á isso!

- Obrigada, Potter. - eu disse meio baixo. Meu bruxinho Totoso pareceu hesitar.

- Pode me chamar de Harry.

Devo ter corado horrores, como minha fisiologia interna é cruel! Mas não me fiz de rogada.

- Então pode me chamar de Adrinna. - ele franziu o cenho. - Nome do meio. - Expliquei. Ele compreendeu. Afinal, ele nem é tão lento quanto Ian. Mas continuo sem ver uma situação na qual Harry precise me chamar, embora eu esteja constantemente chamando-o silenciosamente para a minha vidinha medíocre.

É, foi só isso. Harry James Potter deu tchau, meia volta e foi para o salão, comer como o resto dos mortais. Eu, Camille (indubitavelmente) Adrinna Snape, fiquei olhando o dono de meus sonhos se mandar e essa cena ficou se repetindo bons minutos sobre os meus olhos, então meu estomago implorou bifes acebolados e pirê de batatas e cheguei miseravelmente viva no salão principal, sentei do lado de Ian (ele tinha guardado lugar para mim, e nem liguei. Não liguei por ser obrigada á sentar do lado dele, eu ainda estava dopada.) e comi sem prestar atenção, e sem ousar olhar para uma certa mesa alguns metros á direita.

O resto do meu dia nem é considerável, comparado á isso, e eu vou jantar agora, dessa vez mastigando direto, prometo. Continuo anestesiada e sem uma opinião formulada sobre _o que foi aquilo _no meio do corredor.

Mas pensando bem, onde estava o resto do trio perfeito naquela hora? Alguém compartilha comigo sobre o que isso significa? Francamente, qual a intenção de alguém quando pede aos amigos para "irem na frente que daqui á pouco encontro com vocês?". É, estou ficando muito longe do mundo real. Mas bem que eu queria ter um tiquinho de razão!

_Mille Adrinna Snape, a faminta. _

----------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Um único comentário: Mas que cap mais fooooooooooooooooooooofo!

Gente, será que eu sou mentalmente doente por ser fã da minha própria fic?

Bom, _merci beacoup _para quem está exprimindo sua opinião após clicar no botãozinho azul abaixo, ok?

E SORRY pela demora astronômica de atualização! Na verdade eu já me desculpei tanto no novo cap da Fragmentos **(leiam Fragmentos!)** que a minha vocação para parecer uma pobre arrependida foi para as cucuias...

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Fabri: **Amiguxa! Txutxuca! Fofuxa! Adoro quando você aparece! Ah, miga, eu adoro esse cap! E sim, TALVEZ a Mille desempaque, quero dizer, isso se ela parar de ser tão MILLE!

Beijo! Lytzi!

**Lou: **Ciao, regazza! Tutto Bene? Na verdade EU também esperava MAIS da detenção, mas a Mille é lesada, fazer o que? A aparência da Mille, acho que vc conseguiu idealizar pelos comentários dela nesse cap...

Aposto que, mesmo não sendo uma D/G, você vai gostar muito SIM do que eu tô preparando pra o loiro!

Aliás, pode apostar que Grifinórios não são nada inúteis...

Beijinho!

**Rafinha: **Ah, LINDO a Mille se intrometendo na nota da autora! Aliásm qualquer dia eu MATO ela por esse tipo de coisa!

Olha, esse cap ta maiorzinho! E o da 7 da Frag também ta MUIIIIIITO maiorzinho! E IMAGINA se Harry não ia fazer cara feia SÓ porque a Mille é uma Snape, né!

Eu vou avisar dos seus conselhos amorosos pra a Mille... acho que ela vai ficar furiosa, mas quem se importa? Ela é uma chata mesmo... humpf!

Beijokas! Na verdade, ou eu bato papo aqui ou atualizo, acho que todo mundo prefere atualização... rsrs.

**Titanea: **Tita! Esse cap tah maior, ô! Diz ai o q vc achou! Entendo seu sumiço... rsrs, também sumi, olha só! Espero que continue passando por aqui! Beijos, feliz ano novo!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

Eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não esqueci da minha promessa de só atualizar depois de 10 reviews, mas acho que o espírito de ano novo me possuiu e resolvi ser boazinha!

Na verdade eu quero como presente MUUUUUUITOS COMENTÁRIOS!

Beijos e HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ly Anne Black. 


	7. Terça Feira Correndo Contra a Ventania

**Capítulo VII**

**Terça Feira - Correndo contra a ventania**

Obviamente, Terça, e Outubro, alguém desconfiou? Meu karma, é isso que é, esse maldito dia da semana! Parece que tudo tem que dar errado hoje! (Hei, mas TODA a minha semana foi aterrorizante! Hei de novo, alguém ai em cima colocou sete terça-feiras na semana e esqueceu de me matar?).

"_Mille, cuidado para não quebrar o espelho com seu ultra-mau humor!", "Mille, atenção, a escada tem 60 degraus, e você não _deve _cair dela!", "Mille, desvie cinco metros para a esquerda, Ian está vindo lhe dar bom dia", "Mille, tem um louro Draco aguado Malfoy na sua frente, cuide de não acabar pisando nele", "Mille, dê bom dia á Avenny e olhe com cara de nojo para a Parkinson que está falando mal da sua cara inchada", "Mille, coma algo nutritivo chamado salada", "Mille, se arraste para a sala de Poções", "Hei, Camille, sua mula, cuidado para não esbarrar nele novamente!".- _Eu ia metodicamente me ordenando.

Meio ouvindo Avenny tagarelar sobre Draco e meio não, e sentei bem no fundo da sala entre ela e Shaiana Beneverie, uma protótipo de animadora de torcida loura e metida. Papai entrou na sala varrendo o convercê. Afundei-me na cadeira e tentei perguntar se Draco realmente estava namorando com Avenny, mas ela não me permitiu, aliás, falar com as paredes era o que ela devia fazer, duas horas por dia, pra ver se extrapolava essa necessidade obsessiva de não parar a língua.

- Quando você morrer, Avenny, vai ser um caixão para você e um para suas indestrutíveis cordas vocais.

Ela não ouviu. Acho que se tivesse ouvido eu estaria na ala hospitalar agora.

Em vez de me torturar com a vozinha da minha amiguinha falando abobrinha, olhei de relance para (quem?)..., hei, preciso gastar tinta com isso? Antes que eu pudesse dar um mísero suspiro, uma voz, daquelas da parte negra do além, tipo, as que eu odiava ouvir, mas ouvia desde que me entendo por gente, cortou a atmosfera calma da bela manhã de Terça, com a força de um punhal envenenado de recheio de chiclete de _tutti-fruit_:

- Quero você em duplas. Grifinórios com Sonserinos. Crabbe com Thomas, Parkinson com Longbottom, Malfoy, sente-se com Patil, Moon (sobrenome da Avenny, se alguém não lembra) com Rony Weasley, e... - seus olhos cintilaram como olhos de basilisco no cio (que comparação, hein? Imagine se não fosse meu pai?) - _Lefay, com Granger._ - e prosseguiu, embora eu nem viesse a ouvir o resto.

Literalmente meti a testa na mesa, desconsolada, desanimada, desesperada, (desmiolada), e todos outros "ada" que alguém encontrar por ai... Isso me rendeu olhares repressores e um belo-futuro-galo-no-meio-da-testa. Que mais uma Snape precisa para ser feliz do que um galo na testa e um trabalho com a Granger-cabelo-de-palha?

Como eu ainda choramingava dois minutos mais tarde, foi ela quem trouxe sua cadeira, caldeirão e tralhas para o meu lado, me olhando como quem preferia estar (dando uma de assistente de herói) ao lado de tio Voldie. Ainda prefiro meus olhos do que aqueles, OKAY?

- Essas duplas permanecerão até o final de Novembro, que marcará o fim do trabalho. - meu desalmado pai prosseguiu com sua maldição de ex-comensal treinado - Vocês farão juntos um grande projeto de poções venenosas mais utilizadas, realizando-as e trazendo-as junto com seus antídotos. Ao todo são quatorze, e o tempo é mais do que suficiente, se souberem organizar seus afazeres. Exigirá reuniões extra-sala, como devem ter percebido, e não quero ouvir dizer que houve alguma confusão sobre essas reuniões, ou a nota será zerada.

Granger, ao meu lado, mas precautivamente dez centímetros longe (O que ela está pensando? Que hidrato a pele com pus de bobotúberas?), bufava como um gato raivoso. Ela ficava muito engraçada assim, mas eu não devia estar engraçada olhando para meu pai como se quisesse fazer uma broca na testa dele.

- Como primeira etapa, sugiro que peguem os livros e pesquisem quais são as poções que quero, e nisso também não deverá ter erros. - sentenciou.

Granger violentou um pergaminho contra o tampo manchado na mesa e entortou uma pena no dedo, enquanto rabiscava sua letra redonda bem rápida pela superfície, fazendo o cabeçalho.

- Qual seu nome completo? - Gruniu não antes de escrever "Hermione Jane Sunne Granger" floreadamente.

- Camille... Adrinna... Lefay... Snape... - disse bem devagar, quase como se ela fosse retardada, vendo-a escrever fazendo careta. - com dois "elês" e dois "ênes".

- Você é mesmo parente _dele? - _ela indicou "Tio" Snape como se indicasse um esplosivin.

- Filha. - eu disse rápido. - Potter não lhe falou?

- Comentou algo sobre - gruniu, e olhamos juntas para Harry. Depois ela se curvou para a sua mochila e pegou o livro de Poções. - Ninguém sabia sobre isso, nunca ouvi falar.

- Talvez porque todo mundo ia mesmo reagir assim - eu disse, já impaciente. Motivo? Harry olhava para nós duas. Ele estava fazendo dupla com Shaiana, como eu acabara de constatar. Isso fez meu pobre coração apaixonado-menosprezado dar três voltas ao redor da floresta proibida, mergulhar umas quinze vezes com a lula gigante e ainda se lançar contra meu peito para retomar seu lugar, e prosseguir quicando entre minhas costelas.

Olhei em seguida para tio Snape, e ele deu um sorrisinho desdenheiro para sua própria filha (no caso eu, e espero que não haja mais nenhuma "sortuda" no mundo com esse sobrenome completamente "blarg!"), ao reparar que eu tinha me tocado sobre sua idéia genial de pôr uma loura linda e vagaba ao lado do MEU pretendente. Dá um tempo, Shaiana é do tipo que vai para a listinha de Draco Garanhão Canalha Malfoy!

- Desculpe - Granger, alheia e tonta á situação desesperadora da minha alma, continuou á tagarelar - Mas já era de se esperar, quero dizer, Prof. Snape não é exatamente o professor mais querido de Hogwarts. - justificou. Bela justificativa.

- Eu concordo plenamente. - disse dura e seca.

Ela deve ter levado aquilo como ofensa pessoal, que de modo algum foi minha intenção, eu só queria MATAR meu pai, mas de toda forma, não falou mais que monossílabas pelo resto da aula.

Alguém percebeu o quão M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A foi a minha bela e saltitante manhã de terça feira? O resto do dia deslizou nojentamente como um explosivin recém nascido e gosmento do Hagrid. Avenny, que tanto me AMA, nada satisfeita em comentar até a cor da unha do pé de Malfoy (eu espero realmente que ele não a pinte de rosa chiclete e roxo lula-gigante), ainda se AGARROU com ele no meio do corredor, aliás, eles se comeram no meio do corredor: me desculpem, aquilo não era um beijo.

Serviu para duas coisa - um: ela não estava mentindo. Dois: meu mau humor bateu o recorde.

A Granger-cabelo-de-palha simplesmente dividiu as tarefas, então eu tinha que fazer uma pesquisa cabeluda e espinhenta (é uma pesquisa ou a cara da Parkinson?), e tive a iniciativa de enquadradar meu bumbum no banco duro da biblioteca e despertar minha rinite, á tanto babando em travesseiros do além, com a quantidade homérica de poeira que aquele depósito, digo, biblioteca, abriga gentilmente.

Mas, não senhores, os Senhores do Universo estão contra mim, porque eu simplesmente NÃO PESQUISEI PORCARIA NENHUMA - longe de ser culpa minha, ok? Eu tive motivos! Quais? Uma pista: eles se chamam Shaiana Lambisgóia Beneviere. Observem:

- Então, Shai (eca!), foi legal sua reunião com o Potter? - uma dama de companhia dela, que mais parecia um gremilim menstruado, perguntou arrastando os "Os" como fazem as binhas.

- Ah - e todo aquele ritual brega em câmera lenta que se resume em jogar o cabelo amarelo-bufa pra trás e piscar as pestanas que nem uma borboletinha de Taubaté. - Foi _perfeito. _Ele é _tão _bobinho, não dou uma semana pra ajoelhar nos meus pés.

Dando uma de Avenny, como alguém consegue ser tão hipócrita? E se achando o último feijãozinho do pacote! Cachorra! Au, Au, pra você, pulguenta, não pense que vai fazer meu Aquiles de cabelos preto de bobo!

- Mas ele é tão tímido, _Shai_ (falsidade pouca é bobagem), não parece do tipo que se rende assim tão fácil.

- Impressão sua, querida, eles são todos iguais, só muda a conta bancária! - _Shai_ envenenou, os olhos cintilando de malícia. Ou de sombra verde-fluorescente, vai saber...

MAS SE ELA ESTAVA PENSANDO QUE IA SER FÁCIL ASSIM, POBREZINHA, NÃO PERDIA POR ESPERAR. IA ENCONTRAR UM ENORME PEDREGULHO PELO CAMINHO, AFINAL, AINDA SOU UMA SNAPE, NÃO É?

Indignada, catei toda minha coragem depositada para a pesquisa, penas e pergaminhos, e saí tão afetadamente que derrubei uma cadeira e dois livros, e levei um berro de Madame Gralha, mas só vim perceber isso umas duzentas horas depois. Porque, falando em Snape, TIO SEVERO SNAPE DA SILVA SAURO IA OUVIR **POUCAS E ÓTIMAS, **QUEM ELE PENSAVA SER PARA FAZER SACANAGEM **TAMANHA **COM A PRÓPRIA FILHA? AH, VAI TER!

Mille Adrinna Snape, _soltando fogo pelas ventas._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------

**N/B: **Ai, que canseira desse cap... me deu trabalho, mas acho que deve ter sido divertido para vocês, leitores ingratos que comentam TÃO POUQUINHO! Quero dizer, com ressalva das minhas queridas miguxas que estão sempre opinando direitinho e me fazendo pular pela sala de alegria!

Ah, outra coisinha, pessoas. Como a Mille é uma fic completamente desprovida de sitocol, eu a escrevo livremente com as expressões que vêm na minha cabeça, então, quando eu estava relendo, percebi que eu uso uma infinidade de expressões que vocês podem não conhecer... eu to pegando pesado ou dá pra entender direitinho?

Bom, os agradecimentos serão ai embaixo (o reply q se dane!). Obrigada a **Fabri, Titanea, Lou, Jessy e Tina Granger, Mila Potter Evans e Rafinha **por terem aparecido por aqui.

Bom, beijos, BEIJOS!

Ly Anne Black (dêem uma olhada nas atualizações das outras fics!)

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rafinha: **TOMARA que Harry tenha reparado nos dotes da Mille! Aff, se depender só dela eu acho que ainda vai levar tempo! Pode deixar que eu não conto pra ela que ela eh uma fofa... ela realmente vai ficar se achando, rsrs! Beijos!

**Mila Potter Evans: **Nossa! Sério, EU teria um infarto depois do tão esperado encontro com o Harry! Mas a Mille é cabeça dura demais até pra isso, né... Bom, crises existências são tudo que essa doidinha é capaz de ter, rsrs! Beijos!

**Tina Granger: **Tudo bem vc não ter colocado coments nos caps anteriores, eu perdôo, rsrs. Problemas é o que mais gosta de acontecer, hehe. AHHHHHH! Harry é tão fofinho, né! Se a Mille deixar ele de bobeira muito tempo eu pego ele pra mim! Tadinho do tio Snape, tadinho mesmo! Beijos, Tina! E atualiza a fic!

**Lou: **Bom, pode se preparar pra rir ainda mais com a louca da Mille!Mas nem fala pra ela essa coisa da novela mexicana ou ela te mata, rsrs. Bom, o que eu tô aprotando pra o Draco é mais pra frente... vc ainda vai ter muitas chances de me matar antes disso com o que eu vou fazer com o pobre! Beijos! Desculpa a demora de atualizar!

**Titanea: **TITA! Adoro quando vc deixa review! Me diz, que achou dessa cap? E ai, boas férias? Beijinhos!

**Fabri: **Menina! Tu és um anjo, sabia? A Mille ta meio amuada com essa coisa toda com o tio Snape e não quis vim responder a review... ela disse que vai se vingar aparecendo em alguma betagem da OHG... rsrs! E sabe que você não é a primeira a falar da novela mexicana? Parece que ela tem vocação, hahaha! Beijo! Te dollo! Linda!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

**É isso ai, pessoas... não me abandonem!**

**Ly Anne Black. **


	8. Um Sonserino Aliado

**Capítulo VIII**

**Um Sonserino Aliado. **

- PAI, VOCÊ NÃO TEM PIEDADE DE MIM?

Talvez dessa vez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho, entrando na sala do meu pai que nem o _Flesha_, de Os Incríveis (alguém assistiu Os Incríveis? Ai, gente, eu acabei de me lembra, o Zezé é _tãaaaaaao _fofinho, cuti-cuti, com aquela carinha de... certo, já parei, já parei...), e berrando que nem a McGonnagal quando eu deixei Draco com o cabelo ruivo sem querer (Nossa, ela deu _um berro..._), e batendo a porta que nem o Potter quando ta irritadinho.

Então meu pai, _meu doce, querido, carinhoso e delicado pai_, simplesmente levantou o olhar mais mortífero dele para mim. Sabe, _aquele_ que me faz ter a impressão de que raios catatônicos cor-de-rosa vão me atingir a qualquer derradeiro momento.

- _Adrinna, você quer levar mais uma detenção com o Potter? _

Certo, eu baixei a bola rapidinho. Porque SEVERO SNAPE tem a incrível sensibilidade de perceber exatamente o que mais me APAVORA, e de todo jeito, se ali tivesse um bicho papão (eu não duvidava, ele não abria aqueles armários fazia séculos), eu ia olhar pra ele e ele ia olhar pra mim e pensar (se é que eles pensam!) _"olha lá, é a garota que tem medo de tomar conta do Potter"_, e então, imediatamente, ia virar um saltitante e detento Potter, Harry, para minha desgraça, e ai eu teria um ataque cardíaco e morreria que nem uma jaca podre. Nossa! Não era uma má idéia de todo, afinal, olhem só para a minha semana!

- Não, mas...

- _Feche a porta._ - ele gruniu entredentes. Eu já comentei que quando Tio Snape range os dentes você deve se preparar para uma morte lenta e dolorosa? Ah, ele também fica parecendo um Tiranossauro Rex fazendo halterofilismo, mas acho que, francamente, não vem ao caso no presente momento em que ele broca minha testa com seu olhar de raio laser incolor, mas certamente não indolor.

- _Agora fale, educadamente, qual a sua queixa, por que eu realmente não tenho dúvidas que seja mais uma queixa, para variar. _

- É claro que é uma queixa! - eu exclamei, a coragem perigosamente renovada. - O _senhor _está arruinado a minha vida! Primeiro faz um maldito trabalho de POÇÕES VENENOSAS, _francamente_, e depois me põe pra fazer dupla com a cabelo-de-palha-antipática-e-egocêntrica-da-Granger, e ainda por cima, COMO SE NÃO FOSSE SUFICIENTE, ainda põe o _Harry _para fazer dupla com aquela SIRIGAITA METIDA À BESTA-RETANGULAR da Beneviere! O que você quer, ME MANDAR PARA O ST. MUNGUS PARA CASOS IRRRECUPERÁVEIS?

- Quanto drama, Adrinna, sinceramente. - ele disse voltando para as suas anotações rabiscadas, como se todo o meu emocionante e profundo e sentimentalista discurso não lhe tivesse tocado... QUE TIPO DE PAI INSESÍVEL É ESSE, PELO AMOR DE AGRIPPA? - Eu sugiro que você, em vez de ficar preocupada com a vida do Potter e da Sra. Beneviere, aproveite que estou lhe dando a oportunidade de aprender com a _Granger, _por que, ai de _você, mocinha, _- e me lançou mais um olhar dinossauramente ameaçador. - _Se não passar nos testes finais. _Entendeu? - parecia tão venenoso quanto ás poções que eu _não tinha _pesquisado na biblioteca.

- Pai... - eu protestei, os olhos cheios de lágrimas pra ver se com isso convencia aquele ser insensível e impenetrável e insentimental que, por uma irônica combinação de data e hora certa para concepção, me fardara a ter, para toda a torturante eternidade, sua mesma herança genética defeituosa e seu mesmo infame grupo sangüíneo O positivo. Grande porcaria. - Mas a Shaiana vai seduzir o Harry para dar um golpe do baú!

- Francamente Adrinna, agora você foi LONGE DEMAIS! - Literalmente, na verdade, porque eu recuei uns cinco passos, com o susto. - E EU ACHO COMPLETAMENTE ACONSELHÁVEL QUE VOCÊ SAIA DO SEU MUNDO DE FANTASIAS INFANTIS E EXAGERADAS E PERCEBA QUE EXISTE UM MUNDO BEM MAIS CRUEL ONDE VOCÊ DEVE VIVER! **_E PERCEBA LOGO, ANTES QUE EU TENHA QUE FAZER O FAVOR DE PERCEBÊ-LO PARA VOCÊ! - _**completou, parecendo muitíssimo com uma profunda e elaborada dramatização, e se inclinando na mesa como se fosse pular e me engolir a qualquer momento. - Agora, **fora da minha sala, **que tenho muito que fazer! - e, como uma rajada de vento, eu fui impulsionada para o corredor e cai de bunda, e a porta de carvalho bateu cm um estrondo bem na minha cara.

Imagino como devem ser os pais do resto do mudo. Eles devem ser legais, _paternais, _carinhosos, sentimentalistas, caretas, chatos, piedosos e amorosos. E não: pedantes, sebosos, cruéis, desalmados, calculistas, desumanos, sádicos, austéricos, e também não devem expulsar suas deprimidas filhas de seus escritórios com berros de partir pequenos corações platonicamente apaixonados.

Mas eu já contei que Blaise Zabine é uma gracinha? Pois é! Tudo bem, ele não chega à sola do pé de nenhum HARRY POTTER, mas tem todo aquele olhar de Eu Sou O Melhor e Vocês Que Se Arrastem que mexe com a sujeita, sabe como é?

Mas isso não o dá direito de se intrometer na minha depreção pós-bronca, não mesmo! Foi por isso que eu fiquei UM POUCO, mas só UM MÍSERO POUQUINHO furiosa quando Zabine me segurou dentro da sala depois de uma intragável tri-lenga-lenga de Binns sobre qualquer coisa relacionadas à Figueiras Carnívoras e Thor e seu porrete mágico.

- Adrinna? Posso falar um minuto com você?

- Acredite, eu vou cronometrar. - resmunguei me largando na cadeira de novo.

O idiota riu de minha cara. Será que os sonserinos têm uma associação secreta onde praticam reuniões com temas de Como Enfurecer Uma Garota Rindo da Cara Dela Em Dez Lições? Urgh!

- Muito bem. - a voz dele parecia com a de Brad Pitt, se você for reparar. - Digamos que eu reparei certa _queda _que você tem por certo _garoto_...

Fiquei mais branca e gelada que um cubo de gelo. Eu odiava sonserinos insinuando coisas perigosas ao meu respeito. Draco tinha sentido isso numa parte muito sensível de seu corpo e eu esperava que Zabine tivesse conhecimento disso antes de tentar encher meu pacova, o qual, diga-se de passagem, eu nem ao menos possuo.

- Garoto? Não sei do que você está falando!

- Oh, mas _é claro que não. _- debochou deliberadamente. - Pare de negar, sua amiga Avenny me contou tudo.

- AVENNY! - Gritei, me levantando de punhos cerrados. - _O QUE _Avenny Bloom lhe contou?

Eu devia estar vermelha e descabelada. Devia estar sendo encantador para Zabine. Eu comentei que ele agora tinha um ar pedante de quem sabe que a terra é azul e redonda?

- Ora, Adrinna! Que você arrasta _um trem _por Harry Potter!

- COMO ASSIM? - Gritei descontrolada. - MAS QUE ABSURDO! QUE--- QUE MENTIRA DESLAVADA!

MEU DEUS, COMO EU MENTIA _MAL! _Que Merlinzinho me ajude, nesse momento crítico da minha existência tão pouco substancial até aqui... PLEASEEEEE!

- Uow, não precisa ficar nervosa! - OH, IMAGINE, BLAISE, EU NÃO VOU FICAR! - Sente ai, que eu ainda não acabei.

Sentei atônita. O mundo estava ruindo sob meus pés. O chão estava rachando. Eu estava na beira do precipício. E lá embaixo, eu via as belas formas de uma metralhadora com cabo de madrepérola. A metralhadora com a qual - adivinhem! - eu ia MATAR AVENNY BLOOM!

E fiquei olhando bobamente para Blaise. Ele voltou a sentar em minha frente (tinha levantado pra me agarrar caso eu resolvesse pular da janela) - e eu quase podia dar socos em seu ar de sonso, de tão... sólido que se apresentava.

- Creio que, à essa altura, já percebeu que Shaiana Beneviere está com ele...

- Ela está seduzindo-o descaradamente, isso sim! - defendi.

- É, esse troço ai. Sabe, que Shaiana já... - ele pareceu um pouco constrangido no momento. - bom, ela já fez algum tipo de sacanagem comigo, que prefiro não narrar. Está bem: - ele apertou os olhos de uma maneira fofa. - Elamedeuumcorno.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Tudo bem, tudo bem, será que ele me achava com cara de padre de confessionário? Oh, Putz, e EU com isso?

- E bom, eu pensei o seguinte, que ela precisa de uma boa lição, e então... e então eu olhei para você, e vi na sua personalidade uma garota perfeita para contribuir no plano Acabar Moralmente Com Shaiana Beneviere!

Agora ele estava me cantando, certo? Péssimo. Preciso comentar que não gosto dos sonserinos (em geral, mas nesse caso, os masculinos), elas tendem a ser sacanas, exibidos, pedantes, egocêntricos e promíscuos. Mas tudo bem, Zabine parecia ter um ódio mortal de Shaiana, e eu não menos por ela encostar-se a Harry, então podia levar a sério aquilo tudo.

Ou isso, ou aquele elogio à minha possibilidade despertara meu adormecido lado de manteiga derretida, argh!

O Catastrófico foi meu odioso e meloso sorrisinho.

- Você tem um plano? - perguntei direta, me sentindo poderosa.

- Ainda não, mas podemos pensar em um juntos. - belo sorriso sedutor, Zabine. - Parceiros no crime? - e estendeu a mão.

- Parceiros. - apertei sua mão com uma decisão Snape. - Mas eu prefiro encarar como uma _guerra. _

_Mille, a convencidamente atuante na tão recente Guerra Contra a Vaca, que colaboremos, promete! _

--------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Um belo capítulo que mexeu com o coraçãozinho de Mille... mas eu acho que ela nem percebeu! Preocupada demais em se vingar de Shaiane, vai saber... menina complicada!

E agora a fic pega no tranco, não é? Perfect! Preciso de comentários, para me dar forças continuativas e criativas, meus amores!

Aliás! O próximo cap é um dos meus preferidos! Nós basicamente vamos ver no que vai dar a idéia da Mille de se aliar com um sonserino, huahuahh!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Janinha: **Adoro te chamar assim! Eu não abandonei a MVV! Ela só está de férias, huahuahh! Mas olha hein! Não me esquece se não eu fico desvairada mesmo e largo tudooo! Acho que todas nós temos uma dramaticidade a lá Mille dentro de nós!

Eu te perdôo, desde que apareça sempre!

Beijokaaas!

**Lou: **Eu nem vou discutir com quem o Draco fica, neh, moça! Eu estou planejando coisas pra ele! Aliás, ele é muito citado cap que vem!

Snape é mal, né! Se não fosse, a Mille reclamava do mesmo jeito!

Então, meio bloqueio da Mille passou! Se deixar, eu escrevo caps e caps, só não estou tendo é tempo!

Prometo que não demoro de atualizar a Mille! Beijinhooos!

**Tina Granger: **Oi, Tina! Olha, quando for a Jessy me avisa, hein! E é certo que se a Mille pega a "pobre Shai" de jeito não sobra nadinha da coitada! Tipo, a atualização ta aqui, quero só ver cap seu agora, mocinha!

**Rafinha: **EHHHHHH! Uma rival! E pode acreditar que em breve a Mille se aliará a aliados de peso para enfrenta-la! As definições loucas... bom... elas vem da Mille, só pode, porque só surgem quando eu escrevo essa fic, rsrs! Só não se esqueça que um SNAPE NUNCA vai ter 'Black' no meio do nome!

Acho que esse capítulo ta mais ou menos grande, neh? Quanto ao Mille se deu mal, bom, vc ainda não viu nada...

**Fim dos Agradecimentos**

É isso! É certo que eu AMO o próximo cap, adoro geral, me diverti muito escrevendo e espero muitas reviews para esse!

Beijooos!

Ly.


	9. DEZ MOTIVOS PELOS QUAIS VOCÊ NÃO DEVE S

**Capítulo IX**

**DEZ MOTIVOS PELOS QUAIS VOCÊ NÃO DEVE SE ALIAR A UM SONSERINO**

1. Ele nunca vai estar falando sério quando te segurar no meio da sala pra te dizer que Shaiana Beneviere o deu um corno. Ela pode até ter dado, em algum passado distante, mas ele não vai mais estar ligando, à essa altura, porque já se vingou pegando a melhor amiga dela. Na melhor das hipóteses, tudo que ele quer é lhe arrastar para um apuro sem tamanho que envolve seu amiguinho loiro e ninfomaníaco.

2. Antes de se deixar enganar pelo seu apertar-de-olhos-meio-fofo e a sua voz de Brad Pitt, lembre-se de que um sonserino não tem mentalidade o suficiente para planejar um plano de vingança contra sua ex-comcumbina loira e exibida. Então, não caia como uma patinha só porque você _arrasta um trem _pelo nice-boy de cabelo espetado do colégio, que para ser modésta, só salvou o mundo do lorde negro.

3. Até porque não importa se ele não mentalidade para um plano contra sua ex-namorada loira, já que na verdade nem passa pela cabeça dele se vingar dela de um modo inteligente e elaborado. As suas verdadeiras pretenções são se tornar para você um aliado confiável e depois te falar "bom, além do mais, eu tenho certeza de que você esquece do cicatriz quando souber que o Draco tá interessado em você".

4. Antes de se aliar, você se recorda da sua quedinha por escâdalos e fica ciente de que, se alguma coisa do tipo "Draco-tentar-te-agarrar" acontecer você muito provavelmente vai dar com o capacete da armadura de Helias, o Carrancudo na cabeça dele e provocar quase um endema cerebral, o que, sendo você filha de Snape-eu-amo-meu-aluno-loiro-e-dementado, vai te render a pior detenção da sua vidinha mediócre, te fazendo tirar com uma faca de cortar raiz todo o lodo nojento de algumas plantas fossificadas por tres séculos dentro dágua e só recentemente descobertas.

5. Depois de todo o pior desastre da sua vida, a pior detenção da sua vida, toda a raiva acumulada na sua vida contra sonserinos e todo o cabelo da sua vida fedendo a limo, o dito cujo sonserino vai se aproximar de você e dizer que você é uma doida de recusar Draco Malfoy. Tipo, mesmo Draco Malfoy sendo asqueroso, mediocre, irritante, egocêntrico, pedante e uma doninha em potencial, parece que como todas as outras garotas do colégio o acham um prícipe encantado, você é uma eterna inimiga dos garotos sonserinos agora por achá-lo uma cruza de basilisco anão com minhoca albina com futuro garantido no BUTANTÃ.

6. A sua melhor amiga vai brigar com você dando gritos estridentes no salão comunal. Ela vai dizer que jamais pensou que você fosse tal criatura ingrata, indigna, infiel, cruel e pouco leal aos seus irmãos de casa e vai acabar todo o relacionamento de anos contigo com um último tapa e subir o dormitório feminino às lágrimas. E ela vai fazer isso tudo, mesmo sabendo que você recusou-se a beijar o namorado dela. Aliás, parece que recusar o namorado dela como se ele fosse um asqueroso sapo albino é a pior ofensa que você poderia ter praticado. (a Avenny é estranha!)

7. Quando a sua vida parecer degradada além do limite humano, seu puxa-saco oficial vai dar uma de "alô-eu-tenho-sentimentos-e-vida-própria" pela primeira vez em séculos e dizer ofendido que jamais pensou que você fosse "como as outras", e que a partir de agora jamais lhe perguntará se precisa da sua ajuda. E, aliás, que agora não é mais seu amigo e está indo se encontrar com Katrina Katille, que é POR ACASO a melhor amiga de Shaiana. Ah, quase me esqueci: ele avisa novamente que está decepcionado e sempre pensou que você era diferente das outras. Mesmo que você seja a PRIMEIRA que quebra a cabeça de Malfoy. Parece que ele se esqueceu de levar isso em conta.

8. Quando você passa no corredor, Harry Potter te olha de modo _estranho_.

9. Logo atrás de Harry Potter, Rony Weasley aponta e ri da sua cara. Como se não fosse desmoralizante o suficiente, Hermione Granger te initima para uma reunião no sábado para o trabalho de poções. E quando você parece que vai chorar de desespero, dá uma desmoralizante tentaiva-de-sorriso-animador que só serve para te matar, quero dizer, ALOOW, uma sangue-ruim com cabelo de escova-piassava tentando me animar, É O FUNDO DO POÇO!

10. E por último: Quando Draco Malfoy sai da enfermaria e você está indo para a aula de poções, ele tenta te matar. Os dedos finos dele se enrolam em torno do seu pescoço. Então - adivinhem - ele se desequilibra, cai por cima de você, te deixa com a maior dor no traseiro por isso e então tio Snape sai da sua sala e diz: Adrinna, eu fico feliz que você esteja se interessando finalmente por alguém que não seja demente nem tenha uma cicatriz estúpida no meio da testa, mas por favor, não faça demostrações públicar de afeto no meio do corredor.

AFETO! A-F-E-T-O!

Mas isso ainda não é o pior. Você descobre que Draco Malfoy não é tão demente quando aparenta ser, porque então ele deduz QUEM É que tem "uma cicatriz estúpida no meio da testa" e ai você PODE APOSTAR QUE TEM UM NOVO PROBLEMA COM UM SONSERINO EM PARTICULAR, por que, vai ver é porque agora ele sabe do seu MAIS BEM GUARADO segredo.

_Mille Adrinna Snape, (será que alguém consegue se matar com tinta nanquim amarelo-canário?)_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Aqui... meu cap preferido da Mille... simplesmente amei... hahah, tanta desgraça num cap soh!

Fãs do Draco, ESTOU PRONTA PARA AS PEDRAS, HUAHHH! PODEM ATIRAR!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Lou: **Ah, miga... imagino sua cara nesse momento... mas Draco mereceu... e amei TANTO fazer isso com ele!

Se nesse momento a Mille sente algo pelo Blaise, acho que ELA não captou isso de si própria, rsrs.

Demorei? Não demorei, neh?

JINHOS!

**Mila: **Ai! Olha só o que deu da aliança! Agora, pode ter certeza de que quando a Mille ver a Shaiana a menos de dez metros dela, não vai sobrar fio oxigenado pra contar história...

Espero que vc ria tanto com esse cap quanto eu ri escrevendo! E tanks por continuar comentando!

Kiss!

**Janinhaaaaaaaaaaa: **ADORO! NÃO PARO DE TE CHAMAR DE JANINHA NUNCA MAIS! – _voltando ao estado normal...- _A MVV tah ainda de férias... agora que eu vou ter ALGUM tempo, quem sabe ela não volta a ativa? Mas pode ter esperanças... eu não sou de abandonar fics assim... um dia sai!

Tipo... EU tenho uma amiga iguazinha à Avenny! Juro! Ela é só um POUCO doida! Agora... se a Mille vai fazer ALGO com o Blaise depois disso... essa eu quero ver!

Foi, foi o Zabine que disse o negócio do trem. Sério que soou meio gay? Nem me toquei...

Beijokas!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

Digamos que agora a Mille não ta nada menos que IRADA e FERRADA! Com quem essa mocinha se aliará agora? E estarão seus sonhos com Harry-Apolo-Potter perto de se realizarem? Ou estará seu grande segredo em perigo nas mãos pálidas de Draco Malfoy?

**Cenas do próximo capítulo: **

"_- Bom - grunhi batendo os livros uns em cima dos outros - Eu não quero ir ver o seu gigante esquisito, muito menos se Harry Potter também vai! - despejei sem pensar - Caso você não tenha visto como ele me olha, bom, ele me odeia!_

_Eu sai desabalada arrastanto minha mochila e pisando alto, até a voz de Granger cortar meu barato:_

_- Harry não te odeia - ela disse absurdada, coisa que eu percebi mesmo estando de costas. Aliás, Granger é bastante transparente com seus tons. _

_- Hã! - não um "hã" e "o quê", mas sim de "hahá, até parece". _

_- Harry não te odeia. Definitivamente não. De onde você tirou isso?"_

* * *

Bom, pessoas... é isso. Curiosos? Não perdem por esperar!

Ass: L. A. Black.


	10. Veneno Fora da Lista

**Capítulo X**

**Venenos Fora da Lista**

Era bastante de se esperar o reles fato de que eu estivesse furiosa com o mundo todo. Quero dizer:

1. A Avenny toda hora me lançava olhares malignos por trás da sua WitchTeen do mês. Como se realmente não fosse suficientemente ruim, a Parkinson estava ao lado dela e parecia inacreditavelmente interessada numa revista de moda e fofoca para quem tem um bocal de tomada no lugar do nariz.

2. Ian de repente tinha virado alguém com sentimentos próprios e estava disposto a espalhar isso para toda a sala comunal, esbarrando em mim de cinco em cinco minutos ou passeando na minha frente enquanto ria de alguma piada sem graça da Katrina Katille, com quem está mantendo um _romance _instável. Ian? _Romance_"? Façam-me rir!

3. Draco Mafoy olhava para a minha cara e soltava risinhos. Era tipo "eu sei o que você fez no verão passado". Mesmo que o que ele estivesse pensado fosse justamente "eu sei do maior e mais vergonhoso segredo da sua vidinha arruinada e vou contar pra todo mundo assim que eu descobrir como ganhar algo com isso". Tipo, _muito _animador.

4. Papai parecia absolutamente encantado em eu estar _namorando _Draco Malfoy. Naquela manhã eu tinha saído da sua sala às lágrimas depois de ouvir um longo discurso de como ele era inteligente, rico, sangue-puro e um _bom rapaz. _Acho que a tentativa de me matar não contava. Ou talvez isso fosse justamente o que fazia de Draco alguém especial!

5. Zabine parecia magoado comigo. M-A-G-O-A-D-O! Era como se eu tivesse esmagado os seus sentimentos ou algo assim! Ah, pelo amor de deus! Tudo que eu fiz foi arruinar minha vida de vez e radicalmente quando aceitei pensar num plano com ele, então, qual é!

6. O salão comunal estava sufocante. As pessoas ficavam me olhando, sabe como é, como se eu fosse uma _mimbulus mimbletônia_ prestes a jogar seiva de esclofulária em todos eles num único jato! E foi num único jato que eu sai correndo daquele lugar como uma maluca antes que eu realmente explodisse de pressão-social-verde-e-prata.

Só parei quando cheguei à biblioteca. Pode parecer um lugar estranho à se ir quando se está tendo uma crise depressiva-nervosa, mas como a Granger-cabelo-de-capim tinha feito favor de me avisar no dia mais deprimente da minha existência, naquele sábado nós tínhamos a droga da reunião de grupo de poções.

Mesmo que eu estivesse algumas horas adiantadíssima por força das circunstâncias. Mas - advinhem - lá estava ela envolta de sua vasta e engolfante cabeleira cor de palha-fede, com o nariz arrebitado enfiado em um livro de dois quilômetros de largura.

Isso me faz pensar em como a vida dessa garota deve ser horrível. Como se não fosse suficiente ela ser Grifinória, ter aquele cabelo indomesticável, ser sangue-ruim e cercada de um cara-LINDO-que-nunca-ia-olhar-pra-ela-mas-que-possuia-FANTÁSTICOS-olhos-verde-esmeralda-apaixonantes e um tapado-crônico-Weasley-de-juba-ruiva, ela era tão socialmente ativa e popularizada que tudo que tinha a fazer num sábado de manhã era se enfiar num monte de livros mofados para ler!

Do que é que eu estou falando? Eu por acaso não estou TÃO socialmente ativa que me enfiei na biblioteca?

- Granger?

Ela deu um pulo, um gritinho, caiu da cadeira e levou consigo o livro-paralelepipedo que caiu em cima de si com um barulho bizarro de esmago.

Ok. Deprimente. Garota maluca. Eu corri até ela e tive que usar quase a mesma força que utilizara com o capacete da armadura na cabeça de Draco para levantar o livro que a cobria.

- Nuca... mais... me... assuste... desse... jeito! - ela foi dizendo aos pedaços entre inspirar e aspirar, se levantando. - Afinal, que é que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? A reunião era três da tarde, não nove da manhã!

- Eu sei - eu disse emburrada - _Eu sei, _Granger!

Ela sentou em frente à mesa novamente, me olhando com a cara estranha. Quer dizer, um pouco mais estranha do que já é.

- O que é isso no seu pescoço? - disse levantando as sobrancelhas. Só 10 por cento dos que não são sonserinos em Hogwarts conseguiam levantar uma só sobrancelha, e aparentemente ela não se incluía.

- Ah - eu passei a mão no pescoço que fez o favor de arder - foram os dedos de Draco.

- O QUÊ! - ela deu outro gritinho - Malfoy tentou te estrangular?

- Não, Granger - eu disse irônica, me sentando também - Foi uma demonstração de carinho de grande delicadeza. Nós estamos noivos, você não sabia? Hei, o que é que você está lendo? - perguntei puxando uma das pedras que poderiam ser chamadas de livros apenas por sabe-tudo que nem ela.

Mas adivinhem: a Granger estava dando risadinhas.

- Você tem senso de humor, Snape. Diferente do seu pai - acrescentou pensativa.

- Obrigada - eu disse sem emoção.

- Mas se o Draco bateu em você, bom, você devia falar com o direto da sua cas... quer dizer, com o seu pai...

- Ele viu. - eu dei de ombros folheando o livro. - E me disse para não ficar praticando demonstrações de carinho no meio do corredor.

- Ah! - ela arregalou os olhos - Sério? - disse abrindo a boca.

Granger de olhos arregalados e boca aberta. É lindo de se ver.

- Sério. - falei acompanhando com um dedo um texto em particular - Ele é um ótimo pai, você sabe.

Claro que "você sabe" era modo de falar e Granger não tinha como imaginar... O pai dela deveria ser um trouxa maluco que a dava roupas legais e a mimava nos fins de semana com shopping e sorvete. Isso enquanto severo Snape dava saltinhos sobre o meu relacionamento totalmente fantasioso da sua cabeça doentia com uma doninha assassina, vingativa e calculista. Hahá.

- Eu sinto muito. Mas você não esta... quero dizer... você não está... namorando o Draco, não é?

- NÃO! - berrei. Aliás, como ela podia pensar em alguma coisa do tipo? Era nojento, asqueroso, hipocondríaco, demoníaco, cruz-credo! - Não, pelo sangue de Slytherin, eu não estou! Eu fiz um buraco na cabeça dele com um capacete de ferro, você não sabia?

- É, bem... - Granger parecia um pouco sem jeito depois da minha explosão. Bom, ela é meio doidinha mesmo. - Eu ouvi dizer, mas... bom, você podia ter machucado ele de verdade, você não...

- Hã? - eu disse com uma careta - Eu ia precisar mandar o Hagrid inteiro nele pra atingir seu cérebro de minhoca!

A Granger começou a rir. Ela começou a rir tanto que eu fiquei com medo dela cair da cadeira de novo. Mesmo que ela ficasse mais agradável de ver rindo do que de olho arregalado e boca aberta, admito.

- Tem razão! - ela disse ainda rindo de se acabar - Precisa de muito pra atingir aquele cabeça oca!

E _eu_ começei a rir.

Cara, era estranho. Meu pai estava tendo transtornos mentais e delírios visuais, meus antigos amigos estavam compactuando com os inimigos e cronicamente o amor da minha vida me odeia de graça e lá estava eu rindo com a _Granger_-maluca no meio de uma biblioteca cheia de exemplares recheados de ácaros e afins.

A que ponto chegamos...

Mas depois começamos a falar tanto mal do Draco que eu até momentaneamente esqueci das desgraças da minha vida. Momentaneamente. Ou até HARRY POTTER aparecer na biblioteca e chegar em nós, com toda a sua aura encantadora e reluzente ao seu redor e um sorriso - sim, eu disse SORRISO - fantástico nos lábios medianamente volumosos e perfeitamente beijáveis que ele teima em possuir.

- Mione - sua voz suave e levemente rouca chegou aos meus ouvidos, onde meu sangue já pulsava loucamente - Eu estava procurando você, já está na hora do almoço... hey, o que é tão engraçado? - soou curioso, olhando dela PRA MIM (!) e franzindo as sobrancelhas negras e marcantes do seu rosto perfeito.

Granger trocou um olhar cúmplice e risonho para mim que eu não devo ter retribuído muito bem, por causa da minha paralisia-romântico-platônica e tudo mais.

- Nada, nós só estávamos conversando - disse dando de ombros - você já conhece a Snape, não é?

- Já - Harry disse rápido. Eu corei furiosamente. - Bom, eu vou... nós, quero dizer, eu e Rony, nós estávamos indo almoçar, você...

- Já estou indo, só vou juntar esses livros.

- Está bem - Harry disse. - Eu vou indo, nos encontramos lá então.

- Certo. - bom, aparentemente a Granger não estava percebendo o quão completamente vermelha e estática eu estava, porque continuava com aquele sorrisinho cretino na cara - Nós nos encontramos lá.

Harry foi embora, levando novamente o pedaço de meu coração que ele continha em si sem saber. Hermione começou a juntar os livros e só então eu soltei a respiração que - adivinha - meu nariz resolvera prender sem o meu consentimento no momento em que Harry entrara.

- Você não vai almoçar? - ela disse levantando as duas sobrancelhas de novo.

- Eu v... quer dizer, sim, daqui a pouco.

- Bom - ela deu de ombros - Você vem para a reunião de tarde, não é?

Agora mais que nunca, pode acreditar.

- Sim - assenti - é, eu venho.

- Eu estou indo então - ela abraçou o monte de livros. Sabe Merlin de onde tirava aquela força descomunal.

- Tchau.

Mas é obvio que eu não fui almoçar. E óbvio também que não voltei para o salão comunal das masmorras, aliás, o que eu ia fazer lá? Mais um pouco e eu seria linchada...

Tentando ignorar o peso de estar completamente sozinha e abandonada por meus amigos traidores por causa de um sujeitinho que deixara vergões vermelhos em meu belo pescocinho, fiquei vagando como uma alma penada pelo castelo até o horário da reunião de Poções.

Lá estava a Granger repleta de livros ao seu redor, imitando uma trincheira empoeirada.

Eu quis contar para ela que eu sabia quais eram as poções venenosas mais utilizadas que meu pai pediria no trabalho de cor. Mas porque desiludi-la do trabalho árduo de identificá-las no meio de toda aquela poeira e fonte de conhecimento coberta de traças? Aquilo provavelmente era o que a fazia levantar todos os dias pela manhã e continuar sobrevivendo à sua vidinha socialmente arruinada.

- Snape... - ela começou, de cara enfiada nos livros, alguns minutos depois.

- Não fique me lembrando disso o tempo todo. - eu gemi implorativamente.

- Quê? - ela fez aquilo pela terceira vez, quero dizer, levantar as duas sobrancelhas, igualzinho à McGonagall.

- Ficar me lembrando de que eu sou uma Snape - suspirei enfiando a cara na mesa - Não faz isso.

- Mas como...

- Me chama de Adrinna.

- Ok. - ela estava se recuperando do choque com um riso - Hmm, _Adrinna_, eu estava pensando, nós não estamos exatamente adiantadas nesse trabalho, então será que você, hmm, por acaso não poderia tentar se lembrar se... hmm... se sabe qual é uma dessas poções, quero dizer...

Eu sorri. Não me pergunte como eu conseguia fazer isso após minha vida afundar na lama a olhos vistos.

- Anota ai: - ela pegou um pergaminho e uma pena com a velocidade de um raio - Poção Para Adormecer Eternamente, Poção Para Derreter Entranhas, Poção Para...

Ao todo eram cinco e Granger anotou todas elas. Depois eu expliquei com paciência de professora de primário que duas das poções necessitavam apenas de um caldo de benzoar como antídoto, e as outras também poderiam utilizar Benzoar, mas o que meu pai queria era que tivéssemos o trabalho de fazer o antídoto. De modo que tínhamos cinco poções venenosas para fazer e três antivenenosas, o que nem de longe era pouco, além do caldo de benzoar.

- Na aula de terça-feira fazemos as duas primeiras - ela disse indicando - eu uma e você outra, para adiantar. Na aula de quinta fazemos a Poção Para Enlouquecer, que é a mais demorada, e no sábado fazemos mais duas poções...

- Na de terça eu faço o caldo de benzoar enquanto você faz um dos antídotos. Nos reunimos quarta para fazer outro e na quinta fazemos o último com bastante folga.

O que fizemos nas próximas duas horas foi anotar os ingredientes de cada uma das poções e antídotos. Chato. MUITO chato. A cara do meu pai, aliás.

Mas eu não conseguia para de pensar EM QUE eu estava reclamando quando ele tinha separado as duplas e me deixando com a Granger. Quer dizer, era um fato odioso por si só, por ela ser grifinória e ter aquele cabelo alienígena e coisa e tal, então ÓBVIO que ele tinha feito pra me irritar, mas nas atuais circunstâncias...

Bom, Granger pelo menos ria comigo e ela ODIAVA Draco assim como eu e ao contrário da Sonserina em peso... não é? De fato que não parecia mais tão abominável fazer o trabalho com ela. E ela não ficava me olhando com cara estranha só porque eu era filha do marciano com cabelo de sebo. E ainda ganhava de brinde as aparições casuais de Harry de vez em quando. Se ela não tivesse o cabelo tão... bom, você sabe.

Ela fechou o último livro e enrolou os pergaminhos.

- Chega de poções por hoje. Além disso, já são cinco horas e eu prometi que ia visitar o Hagrid daqui a dez minutos...

- Você vai o _quê? - _gritei completamente pasma.

Não me culpem. Que tipo de pessoa com o mínimo de consciência anti-suicida visita aquele meio-gigante potencialmente inclinado à criação de animais homicidas?

- Vou visitar o Hagrid - ela me olhou como se _eu_ fosse a louca. - Por que está fazendo essa cara?

- Ele é louco. - argumentei sem ar.

- Ah, não é não - a Granger deu um sorrisinho - Ele é um doce.

- Só se for uma bomba de chocolate gigante!

- É mais ou menos isso - ela se levantou com a braçada de pergaminhos e os enfiou na mochila - Você quer vir? Pra ver que ele não é tão aterrorizante, coisa e tal.

Eu, que estava inocentemente fechando a metade de livros que me cabia, fiz uma careta sem olhar pra ela.

- Não, obrigada.

- O Harry vai.

Eu fechei _Poções de Má Fé _em cima do dedo e dei um grito. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e fiquei momentaneamente tonta. Granger praticamente pulou para cima de mim, os olhos arregalados de novo.

- Você está bem? - perguntou aterrorizada, olhando para o meu dedo potencialmente vermelho e latejante agora.

- O que você quis dizer com essa coisa de "Harry vai"? - eu sibilei de maneira assassina, a ignorando e também ao meu dedo.

- Ah - Granger deu aquele sorriso de quem sabe de algo muito, MUITO interessante e misterioso que por acaso é segredo federal - Eu? Nada...

Ela se fazendo de inocente era péssima.

- Bom - grunhi batendo os livros uns em cima dos outros - Eu _não quero _ir ver o seu gigante esquisito, _muito menos _se Harry Potter também vai! - despejei - Caso você não tenha visto como ele me olha, _bom, _ele me odeia!

Eu sai desabalada arrastando minha mochila e pisando alto, até a voz de Granger cortar meu barato:

- Harry não te odeia - ela disse absurdada, coisa que eu percebi mesmo estando de costas. Aliás, Granger é bastante transparente com seus tons.

- Hã! - não um "hã" e "o quê", mas sim de "hahá, até parece".

- Harry _não _te odeia. Definitivamente não. De onde você tirou isso?

Eu estava prestes a contar pra ela como eu sou uma sonserina abominável, uma cria de Snape asquerosa e uma tapada sebosa e coisa e tal e que por isso Harry me odeia de graça e para toda a vida dele quando Granger guinchou ainda mais incisiva.

- Ele até achou legal aquela coisa de você ter tentado matar o Draco com o capacete da armadura de Helias, o Carrancudo, e tudo mais. Ele só lamentou o Draco ter sobrevivido.

Eu me virei tão rápido que meu pescoço repleto de ematomas-_for_-draco-rejeitado-de-cabeça-furada-tentando-me-estrangular estalou.

- Sério? - foi tudo que consegui pronunciar.

Se eu tivesse reparado o risinho convencido na cara da Granger, bom, eu devia ter dado um pouco menos de crédito. Mas eu estava perdida num mundo lindo e cor-de-rosa onde Harry tinha achado legal alguma coisa que eu tinha feito...

- Sério! Você sabe, ele tem uma rixa pessoal com o Malfoy, e quem pode culpá-lo? - ela deu uma risadinha - Bom, Adrinna, é uma pena que você não queira ir conosco na cabana do Hagrid. Tudo bem, quem sabe um outro dia? Eu vou indo. Odeio me atrasar.

Ela se mandou da biblioteca me deixando parva no meio do caminho.

Cara, aquilo tudo mexia com equilíbrio psico-mental... e então mesmo que alguma partezinha não muito ínfima de mim mesma quisesse avisar pra Granger que eu ia, sim, e com toda minha alma pra qualquer lugar em que o Harry estivesse, eu realmente fiquei lá como estátua olhando bobamente para o nada pelo que pareceu tempo demais.

_Mille Adrinna Snape, ainda parada deglutindo aquilo tudo._

**N/A: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sem noção como eu ri escrevendo esse cap! Harada, você acertou na mosca sobre a 'amizade' da Mille com a Mione! Ela só precisa descobrir isso, agora!**

**Gente! Foram SETE reviews do cap passado! Continuem assim, nem tô reclamando! O cap GRANDE de hoje foi presente p vcs por me fazer assim tão feliz! Se assim prosseguirem, pode esperar caps assim, bem generosos! **

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Fabri: **A Mille ta mesmo louca pra roubar meu e-mail... mas acho que ela vai preferir betar mais um cap seu... é só vc dizer se sim, qual e quando que pode apostar que a menina vai me amarrar no pé da mesa p roubar o cap de mim... cara, elaa anda furiosa! Acho que foi a coisa sobre queda por doninha q vc disse p ela... vai saber!

**Harada San: **Hmm! Não me negue novos reviews! Não seja má! Pois eh, menina, ta todo mundo revoltado que a Mille não quer o Draco! Como pode? Eles e elas não entendem que o negócio da Mille é viver perigosamente! Vc acertou sobre a Mille e a Mione! Pode apostar que nossa grifinóriazinha sabe-tudo também é uma super amiga!

**Kell: **AHHHHHHHHH! VC LEU UMA FIC MINHA! VC LEU! VC LEU SIM! Tô pasma! Esperei tanto por isso! E vc gostou! Ah q bom! Q bom! Não se preocupe com o Draco Jr., a Mille faz um monte mais de maldades! Já o Harry... vc sabe como ele é meio lerdo pra essas coisas, huahsuahh! Te amo!

**Rafinha: **Huhauahush! Adoro vc defendendo o Draco! Principalmente da Mille! Eu nem quero imaginar a guerra que seria entre vcs duas! HUAHSUHAUHAUHUSHUAHH! Se vc não fosse tão psicótica pelo Draco, ia admitir que o cap tah SHOW! Só não se atreva a mudar de beta, DONA MOÇA!

**Mila: **Assimmmmmmmmm, a Mille, eu não sei como ela consegue, mas ela simplesmente consegue recusar o Draco! Tipo, eu NEM QUERO ver o que o Draco vai fazer quando decidir o usar o 'SEGREDINHO' da Mille!

**Janinha: **a Avenny! Ela parece muito com uma amiga minha! Pode crer, problemas mentais! O cap foi grande, mas ainda não cheguei às 1829112010938123813010313948410313130139 pgs, mas aguarde-me! Ah... o Rony riu da cara dela porque ele ri de tudo mesmo... A MVV VAI ser atualizada! Um dia, quero dizer. Jinhos!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

Então... não, o próximo capítulo não está escrito, então não tem cenas do próximo capítulo! Ele é uma surpresa tanto para vocês como para mim!

Outra... passem em **Fragmentos, **ELA JÁ ESTÁ EM SEU PENÚLTIMO CAP!

Beijos. Quero reviews GENEROSOS, é basicamente isso que me escrever grandes caps da Mille!

Ly Anne Black.


	11. Sem Forma Geométrica Definida

**Capítulo XI**

**Sem Forma Geométrica Definida**

A Granger é louca. _Puxa, como eu cheguei a essa conclusão? _Na verdade é simples. Quando você fica sete horas seguidas remoendo uma frase, você chega a pelo menos _uma _conclusão. É mais fácil ainda se essa conclusão é, de alguma maneira, um fato óbvio.

_"Harry não te odeia."_

Pelo amor de deus, de onde ela tirou isso? Aloow, Granger, sua _desinformada, _sinto muito, chegou tarde pra me fazer de idiota.

Motivos Pelos Quais Harry Não Teria Lucro Algum Em Não Me Odiar:

1. Ele odeia o meu pai. O meu pai já atrapalhou muito a vida dele e tem um prazer sádico nisso. Meu pai é mal com ele. Eles não se batem. Não se bicam. Não se engolem. Bom, eu sou filha do meu pai. Se ele começar a me adorar de repente, o que vai parecer?

2. Eu sou uma sonserina. Sonserinos e Grifinórios se batem, se bicam e se engolem menos ainda. Harry simplesmente me odeia por isso. É culpa do chapéu seletor, eu sei. Mas se Harry Potter começar a andar com _sonserinas_, vai ser _estranho. _

3. Eu sou invisível. Você odeia pessoas invisíveis, essa é a ordem natural das coisas. Pessoas invisíveis são só invisíveis! Você não as enxerga, você as odeia! É bem simples, na verdade.

4. Shaiana deve falar mal a pacas de mim para ele. Então, ele começa a me odiar porque são as loiras peitudas que exercem fascinação em garotos com hormônios, por mais que eles sejam _Harry. _Se Harry não me odeia, Shaiana é má e não dá beijinho.

CLARO que os motivos não param por ai. Mas eu acabei de lembrar que eu TENHO que matar Shaiana.

Você repara que a sonserina não é o melhor do mundo para se arranjar uma briga. Muito menos quando uma casa TODA de largartos venenosos, querem te deixar dividida na maior quantidade de pedacinhos possíveis. Isso significa que eu não devo freqüentar essa casa, mas acontece que ela é a minha própria casa... Eu sou muito nova para fazer parte do Movimento Sem Terra e eu, também, reparem, sou uma completa tapada de não ficar calada no meu canto quanto todos estão de fato contra e distantes e odiantes de mim... isso tudo por causa da doninha loira nojenta... AI COMO EU O ODEIO! Mas não só ele que eu odeio!

É claro que não foi por causa do peru-albino-oxgenado aquilo tudo que aconteceu hoje pela manhã. Claro, ele colaborou, e colaborou horrores, mas deus foi mal comigo em me fazer compartilhar de um mundo que há uma garota nojenta como Shaiana! Melhor ainda, uma garota nojenta que está COM o MEU garoto perfeito! Ai não dá, se concordam...

Quer dizer, ela é esquelética como uma lesma paralítica, mas sempre parece estar no meio do MEU caminho, ocupando o MEU espaço. O cabelo dela ofusca a MINHA luz e a voz dela me IRRITA, isso sem falar do fato de a cabeça dela ser mais fazia que os bolsos dos Weasleys e ela não ter CAPACIDADE MENTAL para fazer o Harry feliz! (Tipo, como EU tenho)

Isso foi o básico dos motivos que me levaram a esbarrar com ela. Não, melhor, melhor, _empurrar _ela em cima das amigas acéfalas, e isso inclui a Avenny, tão ou mais acéfala do que qualquer um dos trasgos montanheses que por ai andavam. Ela deu um gritinho desenxabido que chamou atenção de TODA a sonserina presente, o que, _beleza, _me pôs na mais provável linha de fogo de toda a história mundial...

- HEI, SUA ESQUISITA, QUE TE DEU PRA ENCOSTAR EM MIM? - disse limpando com força o braço em que eu havia esbarrado.

- Você estava no _meu _caminho, sua galinha de granja! - disse eu com os olhos estreitos. Tipo, _esquisita_ é o ESCAMBAU! Quem ela pensava que era?

- Você me chamou de QUÊ? - Shaiana cacarejou novamente.

Acontece que galinha me irrita. Me irrita _muito_. Principalmente quando sai do terreiro e cisca em propriedade MINHA.

- Galinha de granja! Algum problema?

- Sua... sua... - pude ver, por breves momentos, sua mentalidade replicante buscar uma palavra à minha altura, acontece que não havia e ela soltou qualquer porcaria mesmo. - Sua BREGA!

Eu lhe dediquei uma careta de "dã, idiota", acontece que, fazendo jus à sua posição de ave na sociedade, avançou para cima de mim berrando. Tentou chegar ao meu pescoço, no mesmo momento em que eu enfiei os dedos por entre seus cachos loiros e puxei com muita vontade e toda a minha força, vendo, além do grito de furar os tímpanos, seus olhos abarrotados de maquiagem se enxerem de lágrimas.

As amigas dela gritavam e faziam escândalos. Uma confusão de berros encheu o salão comunal, mas ninguém pareia querer se aproximar. Sempre que acontece uma briga no salão comunal é assim, abre a rodinha e todos ficam torcendo pelo pior:

- VAI! METE O SOCO NA CARA DELA!

- RASGA A CAMISA! RASGA A CAMISA!

- ENFORCA ELA PELA GRAVATA!

- PUXA O CABELO DELA!

- DÁ TAPA NA CARA!

- JOGA A PERUA PELA JANELA!

Nos duas lutávamos intensamente com tapas e pontapés mal calculados. Meus dedos tinham se enroscado no cabelo dela para não mais largarem e ela não parava de gritar "VACA! ME LARGA! ME LARGA SUA VACAAA!" e eu puxava com mais força e ódio. Num certo momento, ela me jogou contra uma das mesas, mas eu a puxei junto e Shaiana caiu de bunda, batendo a cabeça em algum lugar que fez barulho. Eu a chutei sem mira e ela tentava se levantar, desviando dos meus chutes e escondendo o rosto nas mãos choramingado. Acontece que, se ela AGORA queria parar, eu queria absolutamente deixar ela o mais acabada possível, pra ver se tirava toda a pachorra nojenta e convencida de sua cara emplastrada de maquiagem de quinta.

- ALGUÉM SEGURA ELA! - alguns gritaram.

- ALGUÉM CHAMA PROFESSOR SNAPE!

- SEGURA ELA, SEGURA ELA!

- NÃO, DEIXA O PAU COMER!

- NÃO, SEGURA, ESSA LOUCA VAI MATAR A BENEVIERE!

Braços fortes me seguraram por trás. Eu me debati tanto quanto eu pude, mas era simplesmente mais forte que eu, e enquanto eu berrava, percebi uma mancha de sangue escorrendo pelo cabelo loiro quase branco de Shaiana, que levantava tonta, com os olhos faiscando de muito ódio galináceo.

- VAGABUNDAA!

Vi Shaiana avançar sobre mim, eu completamente desprotegida, presa pelos braços que tinham malditamente resolvido me lacrar. Cheguei a fechar os olhos e me encolher, mas o corpo deste virou rápido dando as costas à Shaiana e berrando:

- NÃO! SAI DE PERTO, CHEGA! SEGURA ELA, BLAISE!

- SAI DA FRENTE, DRACO! SAI DA FRENTE OU EU ACABO COM VOCÊ TAMBÉM! EU VOU MATAR ELA E EU TAMBÉM MATO VOCÊ! ME LARGA, BLAISE! ME LARGA! – cacarejos.

Blaise a tinha segurado, incontrolável e furiosa. Eu relaxei, ofegando completamente sem forças e começando a sentir o calor que vinha do corpo que ainda me segurava firme prendendo meus braços, o perfume condensado no ar que invadia sem permissão minhas narinas e começava a me estontear.

- Me larga! - eu ofeguei.

- De jeito nenhum!

Shaiana se sacudia com fúria no abraço de Blaise enquanto a sala comunal era uma completa zona de gritos, comentários e movimentos embaçados.

- Me larga!

- Não!

Naquele exato momento, Shaiana empurrou Blaise e veio tão rápido para cima de mim que o mundo parou. O seguinte foi um soco, muito forte contra meu rosto, e depois a escuridão.

Abri os olhos no pior momento que poderia tê-lo feito: quando meu pai entrava no salão comunal com a capa esvoaçando pelos tornozelos. Seus olhos cruéis e malvados fizeram um raio X na nossa cena e num ápice de segundo pareceu concluir que eu era a culpada, uma vez que quem sangrava era a _nobre senhorita_ à minha frente, que fazia tanta cara de culpada que, se eu não tivesse acabado de receber um soco, quase acreditaria que ela quem tinha sido a prejudicada na história toda.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - ele me fuzilou - Eu nem quero ouvir que você arranjou mais alguma confusão, Camille! Será que nem as detenções funcionam mais com você, garota?

- Ela me bateu - Shaiana apontou.

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM ME BATEU! - gritei me soltando bruscamente dos braços de Malfoy sem nem me lembrar que aquele ser desprezível tinha acabado de me segurar daquela maneira revoltante. A minha cara estava ardendo, estava doendo muito e devia estar muito vermelha, então eu simplesmente não ia aturar nenhuma injustiça naquele derradeiro momento.

- Francamente, Camille...

'"AO _INFERNO _COM ESSE NOME!", exclamei para mim mesma, furiosa, avançando.

- MAS EU NÃO...!

- NÃOOUSE LEVANTAR A VOZ PARA MIM! - a voz dele trovoou e eu me encolhi. - PARECE QUE EU VOU TER QUE TOMAR PROVIDÊNCIAS DRÁSTICAS COM VOCÊ! E DESSA VEZ VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE AGIR COMO SE TIVESSE MERDA NA CABEÇA! SRTA. BENEVIERE - ele apontou e ela deu um pulo - PARA A ALA-HOSPITALAR! VOCÊ - vi seu dedo em riste perigosamente em minha cara - PARA A SALA DO DIRETOR, AGORA! PARECE QUE NÃO ESTÁ MAIS EM MINHAS MÃOS!

- Mas professor, ela também está machucada... - Draco disse atrás de mim. Eu tive vontade de virar e quebrar o nariz dele, mandar aquele idiota parar de se meter nas conversas familiares que NÃO lhe diziam respeito e acima de tudo JAMAIS se referir o mais remotamente a minha pessoa pelo resto da sua vida. A resposta seguinte me fez esquecer tudo isso e qualquer coisa:

- Não me importa, Sr. Malfoy! Se ela está machucada, mereceu o que recebeu e vai continuar assim para ver como serve de lição!

Os sonserinos quase bateram palmas. Shaiana, atrás de Tio Snape, deu uma gargalhada muda fazendo todo meu corpo ferver de ódio cego, surdo, mudo, e vibrante. Ela saiu do salão a assobios e comentários que certamente não estavam a DESMERECENDO.

- _VENHA. _

Fui arrancada nada carinhosamente do meu eixo pela mão de Severo Maldito Snape, que se enrolou em trono do meu braço, o esmagando, me fazendo choramingar. Eu atravessei o salão sob vaias, segurando uma enxurrada de lágrimas de um ódio esconso que palpitava em minhas orelhas e a dor terrível da mão dele me guinchando. Tinha os dentes trincados, uma cara horrível de Godzila e parecia prestes a me matar com seu bafo cauterizador.

Foi então que eu fiz a coisa mais idiota da minha vida.

Foi quando chegamos às gárgulas que ladeavam a porta do escritório do diretor. Ele soltou a mão do meu braço, com aquele movimento brusco de quem largar uma coisa que já maltratou ao ápice, e então, meu deus, meus deus, então, eu...

Eu sai _correndo_.

Naquele momento de estranha e alienada confusão mental pelo qual passei, ouvi os gritos do meu projeto de progenitor, gritos furiosos, e seus feitiços richotearem, nenhum realmente me atingindo. Corri como algum roedor que fugia de um hipogrifo particularmente cruel, derrapando no piso e virando loucamente os corredores, descendo escadas com fúria suicida, o coração descontrolado, enlouquecido, apavorado. Então, bati solidamente com algo duro e cheio de pontas projetadas para fora, e gritei.

- Snape!

Adivinhem, era Hermione Granger cheia de livros.

- Oh, meu deus, você está chorand... você está sangrando! O que aconteceu?

Ah, por Merlin, Granger preocupada era TÃO deprimente! E COMIGO! A sonserina _estranha! _O mundo está caindo, está caindo sobre a minha cabeça e eu não consigo segurar!

- Não, eu estou bem, eu...

Passos. Passos, berros furiosos.

- PEGA ELA! PEGA ELA! CAMILLE ADRINNA SANPE, SE VOCÊ NÃO APARECER AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE EU VOU...

Arregalei os olhos de terror. Granger olhou pasma e sem ação para onde vinha o furacão cada vez mais próximo...

Eu perdi a compostura. Se Snape me pegasse, eu corria o risco de literalmente não sobreviver.

- GRANGER, FAZ ALGUMA COISA, ELE VAI ME PEGAR!

- Ahn? - ela disse desesperada - Ele quem? Como assim? Que é que está acontecendo?

- ELE VAI ME PEGAR! ELE VAI ME MATAR!

- Quem? Quem vai te matar? Por q...

- SUA LERD...

Um furacão ruivo veio correndo em nossa direção com olhos arregalados.

- GAROTA, CORRE!

Foi a coisa mais incrível que já tinha acontecido em minha vida, que não obstante, sempre fora uma terrível combinação de tédio com tédio e pão com pão. No momento seguinte, me vi sendo puxada por Ronald Weasley a toda velocidade novamente pelo meu braço, cuspindo meu próprio cabelo que tendia a entrar na minha boca no furor dos meus passos, com Granger atrás e virando o pescoço todo o tempo com desespero, sacudindo os livros nos braços.

Corredores, pátios, salões e depois jardins passaram como borrões numa velocidade tão incomum que de repente eu voava, salvo ás sensações de que minhas pernas ficariam pelo caminho a qualquer instante e que meu braço sairia correndo sozinho com Ronald a qualquer momento.

Depois, fui largada atrás de uma abóbora gigante, aquele ruivo sem noção caiu ao meu lado e Hermione, ajoelhada na terra, começou a praguejar palavrões que eu nunca tinha lido em dicionário nenhum que se prezasse.

- Que deu em você? - eu exclamei para o Weasley ao meu lado alto o suficiente para fazer minha garganta arranhar tal qual uma lixa.

- Ele ia _matar _você! Por _Deus_, que foi que você _fez _dessa vez?

Ah, que injusto! Era como se, de repente, eu tivesse virado a grande justiceira dos Grifinórios! Enquanto minha própria casa me fuzilava, eles me perguntavam qual seria minha próxima loucura com ares de risos. São tão DOIDOS! Weasley era a maior prova! Ele devia estar se sentindo o mais maravilhoso herói, me salvando da fúria do meu pai. E eu, confesso, também estava quase beijando os pés dele, se estes não fossem cobertos por tênis de segunda mão. Uma Snape não beija tênis de segunda mão nem que o dono lhe salve de uma morte dolorosa e absurdamente fora de ética familiar.

- Por Merlim, quem lhe deu esse soco? - Granger disse em seguida entre sua manifestação cultural e sua exposição histórica de palavras pouco educadas.

Eu tinha esquecido do soco. Meu braço - que fora puxado e esmagado duas vezes em menos de dez minutos, me torturava com uma dor digna de mártires, acontece que na Inglaterra NÃO TEM droga de mártir nenhum e eu não queria ser primeira exemplar!

- Soco? - falei confusa - Ah, soco...

Eu passei a mão na minha bochecha esquerda e um ardor lancinante a perpassou com fúria, me fazendo choramingar.

- Isso está horrível... seu pai lhe espanca?

Granger... tão INOCENTE!

Foi o momento de meu coração pular. Um homem gigantesco, do tamanho de dois búfalos um em cima do outro tinha chegado onde nos estávamos e toda a minha vida passou pelos meus olhos em fração de segundos.

- Oh, Hagrid! - Hermione tinha se levantado e ido até a assustadora espécime que nos flagrara - Por favor, podemos entrar?

- Estamos escondendo uma fugitiva - Weasley falou me indicando com a cabeça como se eu fosse um saco de entulhos.

- Uma fugitiva?

- Sim - Granger disse de modo urgente, contorcendo as mãos. Eu esperava que ela andasse LOGO antes que eu morresse de desespero na base daquela abóbora anômala - Snape, ele quer matá-la.

- Ah - o gigante disse arregalando os grandes olhos que mais pareciam duas bolas de gude com desequilíbrio hormonal para mais - Então, entre, bom, srta...

- Snape. - Granger disse.

- Quê?

- Camille Snape. - ela explicou num único fôlego.

- Adrinna Snape - corrigi automaticamente, levantando com o rosto baixo e evitando por tudo que alguém pudesse me encarar.

- Ah, tah.

( - - Mille - - )

Quando as coisas parecem irreais, elas viravam pirações da batatinha completas e inimagináveis, como se a minha vida de repente fosse conduzida por algum autor maluco, sádico, inconstante e bastante digno de prisão perpétua. Agora lá estava eu, Camille Adrinna Snape, filha de Severo Snape, aluna do sexto ano da Sonserina, dentro da casa de um mestiço meio-gigante bizarro, ou de sua cabana tosca, como eu preferia definir, com um ruivo sangue-ruim que acabara de salvar minha vida e Granger-cabelo-de-tupiçaba-selvagem, que me olhava com uma pena tão doce que pingava mel e começava a juntar formigas.

Era a comitiva que passaria em último pela minha cabeça, isso considerando os poucos que têm uma imaginação tão anormal quanto a minha. E foi para essa comitiva que eu contei que eu tinha empurrado Shaiana, porque ela me dava ódio e era débil mental, que eu tinha lhe dito sua verdadeira identidade e que ela injustamente me xingara e me batera e eu só tinha revidado um pouco, que a vida era injusta e que agora meu pai queria me fuzilar (com fuzil, mesmo) porque a tapada tinha se jogado contra a mesa e feito um buraco na cabeça cheia de merda loira que possuía.

Acontece que, em vez de se compadecerem da minha situação, Granger e Weasley começaram a rir como hienas engasgadas... escandalosamente. Vou te contar, Grifinórios são estranhos! Quando eu pisasse os pés fora daquela cabana (ou talvez antes disso) eu seria morta por um assassino com cabelo de sebo!

- Eu sei quem vai adorar isso... - Granger disse com um sorrisinho, depois.

- Ah, com certeza... era o que ele estava querendo fazer a séculos...

O olhar cúmplice dos dois revolveu meu estomago. Eu tive vontade de chorar, fazer escândalo, espernear no chão e mandar o mundo parar e me contar suas novas fofocas!

- Você devia, bom... ir **à **enfermaria... - o gigante disse além da mesa, fitando o vergão vermelho do meu braço.

Sabe que ele até não era a pior das criaturas daquele castelo. Ele só era um pouco retardado, coitado, e eu teria que avisar para ele que nem de bomba nuclear ia precisar para me transformar em pó, quando Snape descobrisse onde eu estava ou mesmo a minha sombra passasse pelos seus domínios.

- Sem chance. - resumi.

- Mas eu, bom... sou um professor... e bom... não posso esconder a srta. aqui... - ele disse sem jeito.

- Diga que não sabia de nada se perguntarem - falei rápido e choramingando novamente - Que você não fazia idéia de que eu estava fugindo.

- Certo. - ele disse rápido, parecendo se livrar de um grande peso na consciência. Eu não duvidava que qualquer peso na consciência daquele cara fosse mais pesado do que o de qualquer outro ser humano, se você for olhar o tamanho da cabeça dele.

- Mione - ouvi Ronald falar trinta segundos depois - Você viu o Harry por ai? Eu estava procurando ele, mas...

Meu coração tinha engasgado um batimento.

- Não - ela disse distraída. - Parece que ele tinha uma reunião de poções essa tarde, mas agora eu não sei... - Hermione me deu uma olhada atravessada - ele sabe que estamos aqui, talvez esteja vindo.

Eu engasguei, tal qual meu coração. De repente, estava clara a necessidade urgente de eu sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar e de qualquer um no qual pudesse esbarrar em Harry Potter. A idéia de Harry me ver com a cara toda roxa e terrível como a minha estava naquele momento era pior que qualquer uma outra envolvendo heranças genéticas vivas, atuantes, assassinas, ativas e raivosas me esperando do outro lado da porta.

- Pra onde pensa que vai?

- Na hora que sair dessa porta, Snape mata você.

Bom, talvez _isso _fosse tão ruim quanto Harry me ver daquele jeito. Eu estava muito GRATA por ter sido lembrada que a minha morte estava próxima e me afastei da porta, me joguei no sofá ao lado da Granger, muda e estática, e uma dor de cabeça inacreditável começou a me latejar como se debochasse do quão patética minha vida se encontrava.

- Não se preocupe. - Granger disse baixo ao meu lado.

Quando me virei surpresa, ela tinha a varinha apontada para o meio da minha testa e eu já estava esperando um Avada Kedrava, quando o que a voz dela sussurrou foi _Curare. _Eu senti minha pele estralar de um jeito do mínimo enervante, mas a dor tinha desaparecido.

- Obrigada! - disse quase sem fala.

UMA SONSERINA AGRADECENDO! SIM, O MUNDO ACABOU DE RUIR! No entanto, quando corri para o espelho pendurado num lugar vago da parede e vi meu rosto com uma cor homogenia (tirando as bochechas ridiculamente coradas) e ajeitei um pouco meu cabelo, a coisa melhorou tanto de estado que tive vontade de abraçar Hermione, o que obviamente não fiz.

Eu talvez tivesse feito, veja só. Eu não estou mais duvidando de nada, porque de umas semanas para cá minhas identidades estão se perdendo e as pessoas ao meu redor estão doentes de uma epidemia de loucura, fazendo coisas bizarras e empurrando a minha vida pra um buraco negro com chiclete velho embaixo pra me grudar, e então, se eu resolvesse abraçar Hermione Granger, quem além de mim iria se importar com a dignidade que viria a restar? Mas acontece que ALGUÉM entrou na cabana no mesmo momento, só que dessa vez pela porta da frente (nos tínhamos entrado pelos fundos, da plantação de abóboras) e rebolindo o meu coração, me deixando subitamente tonta, gelada e apavorada.

Não, ninguém faz idéia. Devia haver aviso prévio, preparação psicológica... e não você dar de cara com a obra mais perfeita do universo, que deus construiu quando acordou com o pé esquerdo, se espreguiçou pra o lado esquerdo, tava de barriga cheia e com acúmulo de ócio criativo que foi depositado nessa única e estonteante e fascinante peça de olhos verdes cintilantes e esse queixo tão maravilhoso, e essas mãos tão lindas, com o único defeito de humilhar geral com qualquer obra imperfeita ao seu redor diante dos olhos de simples mortais, tipo eu, que era tão inferior perante sua beleza inestimável e sua presença física e espiritual esmagante...

- Ah, Harry! - Hermione abriu um sorrisão enorme, e quem poderia culpá-la? - Ainda bem que chegou!

Ele deu uma breve olhada para ela, para Rony e depois para mim, onde seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Você está aqui!

Tipo, como assim? Claro que eu estava. É claro que dali a pouco tempo, quando Snape me encontrasse e me fizesse em pedaços, eu estaria em muitos lugares ao mesmo tempo, ao menos as restantes partículas de minha linda pessoa estariam, e então ele poderia fala aquilo com nexo, mas...

- Quer dizer... você contou pra eles? - ele apontou para Granger e Weasley.

E eu não estava entendendo nada.

Mas aqueles dois provavelmente sim, porque abriram sorrisos idênticos para Harry. Hagrid, posto de lado, saíra na sua horta de abóboras para ver se não vinha ninguém.

- Não foi fantástico? - Harry perguntou com os olhos brilhando de um jeito estranho, meio maníaco.

Então eu entendi, com um baque de desespero que desceu como uma barra de ferro por minha garganta. Ele estava falando que eu tinha machucado sua querida Shaiana, e ele estava feliz porque a minha detenção ia ser terrível, com certeza Tio Snape já tinha berrado isso para os quatro cantos do mundo e ele estava feliz, ele queria me ver em pedaços e provavelmente ele já esperava isso, por isso tinha se surpreendido de me ver inteira... oh, Deus, o homem da minha vida quer me ver morta, é _lindo_ demais para o meu pequeno coração...!

- Eu, bom... sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com Shaiana. - disse eu de cabeça baixa.

Claro, UMA OVA que eu sentia! Eu queria ter deixado ela só no osso e estava alimentando uma sagaz obra de vingança contra Malfoy por ter me impedido, lá no meu íntimo, e tudo que eu gostaria de fazer era encontrar aquela GALINHA OXIGENADA e arrancar cada fio de cabelo dela com minhas próprias mãos, eu queria arrancar suas unhas uma por uma sem anestesia em praça pública e então bater a carinha perfeita dela muitas e muitas vezes contra uma árvore bem dura até seu nariz dobrar no meio e seus dentes quebrarem todos e seus globos oculares saltarem das órbitas e... e nada disso Harry saberia, porque ele é um Grifinório humanitário, mesmo com as espécies mais rebaixadas, e agora me odeia.

- Quê! Você tá brincando! Você **a **encheu de tapas!

- É, mas eu...

- A cara dela tá cheia de marcas vermelhas e ela não pára de reclamar e mal consegue andar!

- Bom, sim, mas...

- Aquilo foi FANTÁSTICO!

Cambaleei para trás e bati contra a parede como se atingida por um balaço.

COMO ASSIM? QUE DIZER, COMO ASSIM?

- Você não entende! - Harry Incrível Potter se aproximou, oh SLY, ele se APROXIMOU DE MIM - eu conheci alguém que merecesse toda aquela surra! Depois de Malfoy, bom, quero dizer... aquela Beneviere é COMPLETAMENTE insuportável e...

Sob um olhar severo de Hermione, Harry parou e ficou olhando para mim como se esperasse a minha declaração oficial. Ele obviamente, para um grifinório, tinha se empolgado em seus requintes de crueldade, mas eu estava tão PASMA que ele parecia odiar Shaiana (E ENTÃO **NÃO **NAMORAVA ELA!) tanto quanto eu que tive vontade de me jogar no chão, chorar, gritar muito, puxar meus cabelos e dar muitas cambalhotas e estrelinhas, mas então eu...

Sorri.

E ele sorriu de volta.

HARRY POTTER SORRIU PARA MIM!

Granger também sorriu.

E Ronald, em seguida.

De repente, todo mundo estava sorrindo, e o pior, pelo que eu tinha feito!

Quer dizer, quem pensaria que EU, filha de PROFESSOR SNAPE, algum dia estaria recebendo sorrisos e aprovação dos três GRIFINÓRIOS mais anti-sonserinos e populares do universo?

Essa é a maior prova de que o mundo é redondo, e minha vida, no entanto, DEFINITIVAMENTE não tem forma geométrica definida.

- Bom... parabéns!

HARRY POTTER APERTOU MINHA MÃO!

Oh, Pai, ele tem o toque mais maravilhoso que alguém pode possuir! A mão dele é macia e ainda assim pega firme, com a pressão perfeita, a temperatura perfeita! Os arrepios e espasmos do meu corpo foram perfeitos e o perfume que ele deixou na minha mão também foi PERFEITO!

De repente, estava, a minha vida, naquele exato momento, PERFEITA. Com o homem dos meus sonhos ME TOCANDO e tudo mais. E o que era aquilo? Amigos? Amigos Grifinórios? Amigos Grifinórios Esquisitos, Imprevisíveis, Estranhos e Inconstantes? Tipo assim, sem forma geométrica definida TIPO A MINHA VIDA?

E HARRY APERTANDO MINHA MÃO.

SEGURANDO MINHA MÃO.

_TOCANDO _A MINHA MÃO.

OLHANDO EM MEUS OLHOS.

SORRINDO PRA MIM.

ME DANDO PARABÉNS POR BATER EM SHAIANA.

SENDO MEU _AMIGO. _

_"Beija ele"_, minha traidora consciência sussurrou no meio do momento estático e eu pisquei. Harry soltou a mão e não tinha parado de sorrir. E eu não o beijei.

- Mas bom, você está ferrada. - completou em seguida, ganhando confirmações de Granger e Weasley. - Snape está procurando você como um doido pelos quatro cantos do castelo e já disse que vai lhe trancar nas masmorras a pão e água por uma semana e depois vai dar um banho na Lula-Gigante e depois polir os galhos do Salgueiro Lutador sem varinha.

- Oh meu deus - choraminguei, caindo-se a dura realidade em cima da minha cabeça e me derrubando no sofá com o rosto entre as mãos. Ronald deu tapinhas consoladores em minhas costas, que aliás, pareceram mais presságios de morte do que tapinhas de consolo.

- Ela vai sobreviver? - Hermione perguntou casual - Shaiana, quero dizer - completou rápido ao ver meu olhar de terror.

- Sei lá - Harry deu de ombros - Se Mm. Pomfrey deixar isso acontecer, eu vou ficar completamente desolado.

Rony riu e eu também, entre minhas mãos. Tipo, AI QUE LINDO, ele tem até sendo de humor!

- Mas eu não. - eu disse baixinho.

- Você não o que? - Ronald perguntou com as sobrancelhas ruivas erguidas.

- Sobreviver.

- Ah, me poupe. - Hermione bufou como um gato impaciente.

- É claro que vai - Harry Potter completou, conciso, dando a ordem definitiva que meu coração buscava com clamor desesperado - e eu tenho uma idéia de como vai.

_Mille Adrinna Snape, emocionalmente SEM forma geométrica definida._

**N/B: **Eis aqui a vingança que todos nós esperávamos... oh meu pai, eu queria TANTO estar no lugar da Mille pra bater TANTO em Shaiana! E nem tem coisa mais linda que ela amiga do trio! Santo SLY (pra quem não entendeu, é o apelido de Slytherin...), só espero que a coitada consiga se livrar do super CASTIGO que Snape reserva pra ela! Harry tem uma idéia e como tudo que vem dele é maravilhoso, as idéias também são, já se funcionam é outra história...

**Agradecendo rapidamente à: Mila Potter Evans, Lou, Harada San, Tina Granger, Rafinha **_(amei os motivos pelos quais a Mille é louca!), _**Janinha e Kellxinha. **

**E também, Rafa e Lou, valeu MUITO vcs apontarem os erros desse cap!**

Perdão por não poder agradecer a cada uma de vcs, mas acontece que se eu fosse fazer isso não ia poder postar o cap hoje e sabe deus quando eu ia poder, porque toda hora minha mãe me arranja um castigo! Mesmo assim, próximo cap (que só deus sabe quando sai) as coisas voltam ao normal!

Aproveitem o cap grande e reparem que a vida da Mille vem mudando bastante, rsrs!

Ah, pergunta: **COM QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE A MILLE DEVE FICAR? **

Beijoss!

Ly.


End file.
